vampire hunter
by gourmandizzz
Summary: Pas de rapport avec la série mais je voyais pas où je pouvais le mettre d'autre. Histoire totalement à moi.Language pouvant être choquant, humour, présence de sang et de violence. Pour le résumé voir à l'intérieur. CHAPITRE 10 EN LIGNE.
1. Résumé

_Résumé :_

.oOo.

**Zara White est ce qu'on appelle Vampire hunter ; son rôle est de tuer les vampires qui sont dangereux pour la société. Seulement, elle a un secret que personne ne connait et qu'elle ne veut pas partager. **

.oOo.

Je suis vampire hunter, oui je sais, ce n'est pas un métier que quelqu'un de sain d'esprit ferait … Seulement moi j'y peux rien, j'ai un don pour la chasse aux vampires, c'est instinctif. Mes parents font comme si je n'existais plus, de toute façon on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendus. Ma sœur, elle, fait comme si je ne chassais pas les vampires, elle évite le sujet comme la peste. Les vampires aussi aimeraient bien que je n'existe pas ; ils m'ont surnommée la Traqueuse parce qu'une fois que l'un d'entre eux est ma cible je ne le lâche plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort. Ah et si vous vous posez la question j'ai 15 ans et je suis émancipée.


	2. Chapter 1

Merci pour les deux personnes qui ont laissées des reviews. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Désolé pour les fautes.

Gourmandizzz.

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Moi c'est Zara, quinze ans, et je suis actuellement couverte de sang. Mais attention, pas n'importe quel sang, pas celui d'un vampire, non ce serait trop facile. C'est celui d'un ou plusieurs (là je ne peux pas le dire) humains. Oui parce que d'après moi il y a beaucoup trop de sang pour n'appartenir qu'à un seul humain. Je préfère éviter de donner des détails parce que je n'ai pas envie de regarder. Seulement, je sais, l'odeur du sang est là, bien présente, entêtante, parfaitement liquide, je l'entend clapoter à chacun de mes pas, ça résonne comme une cloche à mes oreilles. En fait, j'ai déjà vue la pièce ou plutôt la « scène de crime », pour moi c'est un véritable carnage. Parce que oui, je suis télépathe mais chut ! C'est plutôt mal vu … mes sens sont aussi plus développés que ceux d'un humain normal, sans doute moins qu'un vampire ou tout autres créatures surnaturelles. Si des fois ça sert, d'autres comme maintenant je préférerais être normale parce que d'abord je ne sentirais pas si fortement l'odeur du sang, je ne l'entendrais pas si fort non plus, ensuite parce que je ne serais pas au bord de la nausée et avec un peu de chance je ne serais pas là du tout. Mais bon tout le monde n'est pas parfait et à ce qu'on dit on ne peut pas tout avoir. Donc je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai, c'est pour ça que je suis chasseuse de vampire ; c'est un concept simple non ? Mais oui, essaye d'appliquer ça quand tu fais 1m57 (je sais je suis petite), vous n'imaginez pas la galère pour qu'on vous prennes au sérieux … Je suis chasseuse de vampire ou vampire hunter si vous préférez, moi ça m'est égal c'est la même chose. Les vampires m'ont surnommée la Traqueuse, je sais c'est bizarre pour une gamine de quinze ans de mériter un surnom de la part des morts vivants autre qu'ironique. J'explique : le truc c'est que les vampires ou en tout cas ceux qui ont quelques choses à se reprocher (pour les autres je ne sais pas) ne m'aiment pas, et ils aimeraient bien que j'arrête de les traquer. Ah ? Ça n'expliques rien ? Si si, ça veut tout dire, mais pour ça il faut le voir de mon point de vue et pas celui des vampires. Pour eux en fait, ils m'ont appelée comme ça parce qu'une fois que je suis sur les traces de l'un d'entre eux, je ne le lâche plus et je le retrouve toujours. En fait, mon surnom est bien mérité. De mon point de vue, le plus intéressant des deux bien sûr, c'est moi la principale concernée quand même, c'est la même chose mais en plus technique ou instinctif, en fait je ne sais pas trop comment je fais, je sens ou perçois peut-être ? Non j'attrape l'essence de l'autre, je l'analyse, je m'en imprègne, je la comprend comme si j'étais l'autre et je la sens où qu'elle soit. C'est assez compliqué et je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, comment l'expliquer de manière plus claire. Autrement, je suis normale, enfin le plus qu'une chasseuse de vampire puisse l'être en tout cas. C'est-à-dire que le mieux dans mon métier c'est que ça me laisse le temps d'aller au lycée parce que les vampires ça ne sort que la nuit. Mes journées se résument à ça : lycée, je rentre manger, je retourne au lycée, puis je vais travailler. Oui parce que vous imaginez bien que je ne fais pas qu'exterminée les vampires, je purifie les gens aussi, en d'autres termes je suis vampire hunter mais aussi une purificatrice. Pour ceux qui sont morts et qui ont une chance d'être transformés en « monstre » alors qu'ils ne le veulent pas, ça doit être précisé dans le testament, et les vampires vieux de moins d'un mois, viennent me voir, enfin façon de parler puisque ceux qui sont morts c'est moi qui vais à eux, et je les purifies, je les laves, je ne vois comment dire autrement, ce n'est pas une science exacte comme on dit, du mal qui est en eux. En gros je les faits redevenir humains. Ça me demandes de l'énergie mais ça diminue le nombre de danger potentiel pour la société. Enfin, disons ça comme ça. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que l'existence des créatures surnaturelles a été reconnue au sein des différents pays du monde, dans certains pays, les vampires et compagnie sont exterminés purement et simplement. En un sens c'est un tord, certains vampires n'ont pas choisis de le devenir, vous savez à l'époque du Moyen Âge la seule solution qu'avaient les morts vivants pour survivre, c'était de garder le secret, alors pour celui qui le découvrait il n'y avait que deux choix de possible : mourir ou être transformer, un véritable dilemme, tous les choix sont mauvais … Alors , ici, en France, dans la ville de Marseille les vampires ont plus de chance : ils peuvent rester en vie sans problème du moment qu'ils ne deviennent pas fous et qu'ils ne se mettent pas à tuer des gens. Un vampire en vie ? Il faut croire que je suis très fatiguée ce soir pour avoir de telle pensée. Mais en fait, vous devez vous demander ce que je fais sur une scène de crime, non ? En fait c'est facile, les membres de la nouvelle brigade pour éliminer les risques dû à l'existence des créatures surnaturelles semblent penser que à mon âge on devrait encore conservé son innocence (enfin ce qu'il en reste puisque j'ai déjà purifiée pas mal de monde et tuer une demi douzaine de vampire) alors ils ont tendance à ne m'appeler que si la situation dégénère trop. A quoi servent donc les vampires hunter je vous le demande si on ne veut pas les appelés … Ce qui est le cas de cette affaire là. C'est la troisième famille que la police découvre, et ce n'est que maintenant que l'on fait appel à moi, où est la logique ? C'est bizarre parce qu'à chaque fois mon ''innocence'' en prend un coup. Il serait peut-être temps que je pense à faire ce qu'on attend de moi, c'est-à-dire regarder les corps et dire ce qui les a mis dans cet état. Je prends donc une profonde inspiration, fais une petite prière au passage même si je sais déjà ce qui m'attends, c'est plus fort que moi, c'est un réflexe typiquement humain : vouloir à tout prix que ce qui se trouve devant nous soit moins sanglant que ce qu'il paraît. Peut-être que vu par mes yeux la scène ne sera pas ce qu'elle est vu par quelqu'un d'autre. On peut toujours rêver non ? Rêver c'est la nuit vous me direz, mais justement nous sommes la nuit, il est exactement 21h15. Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas en train de regarder le massacre là mais une petite minute de préparation en plus ça ne peut faire de mal à personne, non ? Enfin c'est pas comme si ça allait tuer quelqu'un puisque les victimes sont déjà mortes, elles ne sont pas en train d'agonisées, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Façon de parler. Je referme les yeux, re-cache ma montre, je ne vais pas y passer la nuit, j'ai cours moi demain, je me tourne vers la scène de crime, expire lentement et ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Je n'aurais pas dû. A travers les yeux de l'agent Brad l'impact été minimalisé. Non je ne plaisante pas, il faudrait que je dises à Brad d'aller chez l'ophtalmologiste, quoi que c'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'il reste comme ça. Je pris une profonde inspiration, me rappelant trop tard qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de sang pour que je puisse faire ça sans avoir un problème. L'odeur me remonta à la gorge, me frappant de sa fragrance cuivrée et m'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Je fis un pas vers la porte, me repris par la suite, je restai donc immobile un instant, le temps de m'habituer à l'odeur. Exactement deux minutes trente plus tard (oui c'est en me concentrant sur autre chose, en l'occurrence ma montre en ce moment, que j'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, c'est très pratique) je me dirigeais vers l'amas informe de membres humains. Pour avoir une idée de la chose c'était comme un immense puzzle de plus de mille pièces à assemblées. Il y en avait partout, pour savoir quoi était quoi et appartenait à qui bon courage (dès fois je me dis que le médecin légiste a moins de chance que moi encore). Le sang recouvrait toute la moquette qui n'arriver plus à l'absorbé. A vu d'œil, il y avait au moins cinq personnes. Mis à part ce travail des plus étrange on dirait que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, pas vrai ? Et bien non parce que j'ai un secret dont je ne veux parler à personne.

Non, je n'ai pas d'enfant et je ne ne suis pas mariée.

C'est pire, bien pire.

Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé comment je faisais pour traquer un vampire sans l'avoir jamais croisé ? Ben oui, difficile de traquer quelqu'un lorsque l'on ne l'a jamais vu, lorsqu'on a jamais effleuré son esprit, lorsqu'on a jamais pu en goûter la saveur. En fait, ça n'est pas un problème, du moment qu'il y a une victime, je retrouverai le vampire ou autre créature qui l'a tué. Oui parce que voilà, je parle aux morts. Pas aux zombies, ni aux vampires. Je veux dire les morts mort, pas les morts vivant. Et ça je ne veux pas qu'on le saches parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui les entends et qui les voient. Oui, parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui vois le phénomène parce qu'ils ouvrent soudainement leurs yeux pour me demander de l'aide. Et ils viennent jusqu'à ce que j'ai démasqué, trouvé et tué ce qui les a tués. Je déteste quand ça fait ça, mais au moins je sais qui ils sont et j'ai accès à l'essence de la créature surnaturelle ou du vampire. C'est pour ça que je suis la Traqueuse et que j'extermine le surnaturel. J'ai un don inné pour ça. Dans ce genre d'affaire, tout commence dans la mort et tout finit dans la mort. Je n'ai rien contre les vampires, rien contre les zombies, rien contre les garous, et rien contre le surnaturel en général. Mais je sais ce qu'il est capable de faire et ça, ça change tout.

Rien de ce que je craignais n'arriva. Les victimes étaient-elles trop amochées ? Ou ne voulaient-elles pas d'aide ? Aucunes idées. Je n'avais aucunes chances de les forcés à demander de l'aide s'il ne le voulait pas. Donc je n'étais pas plus avancée qu'un peu plus tôt, si c'était pour ça, autant garder les yeux fermés. Ou être resté dans son lit. 22H10. On n'était pas sortis de l'auberge. Bon, autant utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes qui marchent bien. J'enfilais les gants de chirurgiens, oui, j'avais espérée ne pas avoir à le faire, je déteste les porter. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la poudre sur les doigts, comme du talc … en fait ce genre de gants me font penser à des préservatifs pour doigts. Chacun sa conception de la chose j'imagine, hein … Je regardais avec mes doigts, oui parce qu'on touche avec les yeux … (l'éducation, qu'elle merde !) Les différents morceaux semblaient avoir été arrachés les uns des autres. Un vampire ? Un zombie ? Aucunes idées. Mais une chose est sûre ce n'est pas un être humain qui a fait ça. Ou en tout cas pas un normal, un génétiquement modifié peut-être ? (Bon là c'est clair, il faut que j'arrête la science-fiction, surtout dans mon métier, mon travail risque d'en pâtir...) Pas de marque de morsure, pas de morceaux de chair manquants, plus d'organes. Pas un vampire, pas un zombie. Alors c'était quoi ? Un démon aurait fait plus dans la subtilité, moins dans l'étalage. Bon je ne saurais pas ce que c'était qui avait fait ça. Donc ça commençait vraiment bien ! (Percevez l'ironie.)

Le chef de la brigade s'approche de moi.

- Alors ?

Je ne l'ai jamais entendue prononcé plus de dix mots à la fois. Ils lui sont peut-être facturés à l'unité ou bien il a un quotas par jour.

- Alors rien, je ne sais pas ce qui a fait ça. Pas de trace de morsure, plus d'organe, pas de morceaux manquants, trop de sang. Je n'ai aucunes idées de ce qui a pu faire ça.

Il y eut un grand silence. Le blanc total. Parfois je me dit que je ferais bien mieux de me taire : c'était moi l'experte, avouer que je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu faire ça, ça jetait un froid.

- Si je savais où était les organes ça m'aiderait peut-être.

- Où ? Où peuvent-ils être ?

- Éparpillés, brûlés, utilisés pour des rituels, dans un estomac … On peut les utilisés pour beaucoup de choses.

- En quoi ça pourrait t'aider ?

- Plus j'ai d'indices, plus je pourrais identifier ce qui a fait ça.

- On ne sait pas où sont les organes.

- Alors je ne peux rien faire de plus, désolé Dom.

- Pas grave Zara. On nage à vu mais c'est pas grave.

Dominic Flitcher, chef de la brigade contre les crimes surnaturels. Il fait 1m95, toujours en costume (comme tous les flics), je ne les vois pas souvent énervé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je rentrais chez moi, à pied, j'adore marcher. 23H35, je me met enfin au lit et prie pour ne pas faire de rêves ou juste de cauchemars.


	3. Chapter 2

Désolé pour l'attente, voilà le deuxième chapitre de Vampire Hunter.

En espérant que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 2.

Beaucoup de choses ne se passent jamais comme nous l'avons prévu, et dans ces cas-là les gens ont tendances à se dire j'aurais du rester au lit. Personnellement c'est l'inverse. Depuis que je fais ce métier il ne s'est pas passé un soir sans que je ne fasses pas de cauchemars. C'est assez désagréable de revoir en continu les horreurs que vous voyez pendant vos journées de travail enfin soirées pour moi. Je prends sur moi me lève en pensant que j'aimerais bien rester au lit aujourd'hui malgré mes cauchemars. Je sors de mon lit, l'esprit encore embrumé et totalement au radar, je manque d'ailleurs de peu de me prendre le mur à côté de la porte de ma chambre. Je suis vraiment conne parfois le matin, en plus je sais qu'il est là, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait se déplacer, mais j'ai des excuses, appelons ça des circonstances atténuantes : je ne suis jamais dans mon état normal le matin au réveil, si je vivais avec quelqu'un le pauvre s'en prendrais plain la gueule. J'ai tendance à dire des conneries plus grosses que moi le matin, et à être vulgaire en plus, surtout quand je suis en retard.

Je me rends dans la cuisine prépare sommairement de quoi manger, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai fin alors je mange. Normal j'ai pas manger hier soir. Pourquoi ? Vous vous voyez manger alors que vous allez voir des cadavres après ? Moi non, j'ai déjà du mal à ne pas vomir alors que je suis habitué et que je n'ai rien dans le ventre alors avec le ventre plein ? Non, j'évite de tenter le diable. Une fois mon déjeuner ingéré, je vais dans la salle de bain pour me laver et m'habiller, faire ma toilette quoi. Je vérifie mon sac et pars au lycée.

Et merde... J'viens juste de m'apercevoir que j'étais en retard de 10 bonnes minutes. Y a des jours comme ça où il vaut mieux rester chez soi... J'arrive, négocie adroitement pour rentrer dans l'établissement et me retrouve en étude. (Voyez la performance : j'arrive à convaincre le concierge mais pas mon prof de math... C'était volontaire mais chut !) Alors, une heure de libre je vais pouvoir somnoler un eu avant l'anglais. Une bonne chose, ce prof ne peut pas me voir. Moi non plus, mais bon c'est pas une raison. Notre mésentente à commencer le jour de la rentrée... Je préfère éviter d'en parler.

Je m'assied à une table vide, croise mes bras sur le bureau et plonge ma tête dedans les yeux fermés. J'entends le chaise à côté de la mienne grincer sur le sol, synonyme que quelqu'un est en train de la tirer pour s'assoir à mes côtés. Je ne lève pas la tête espérant faire comprendre à l'importun que je ne veux pas de lui à mes côtés. Échec de ma stratégie : au lieu de revenir vers la table, la chaise grince à nouveau : quelqu'un vient de s'assoir. Il faut vraiment que je revois mes méthodes...

Personne ne me parle, finalement il a peut-être compris. J'adore le silence, bon ça n'égale pas celui dont les morts sont capable mais quand même.

- Salut Zara, ça va ?

D'accord, j'ai parler trop vite... Ça m'apprendra. Attendez un minute, cette voix... Je relève la tête juste pour vérifier, parce que non je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs à l'école, paraitre normal et tout ça au lycée c'est important, il ne faudrait pas qu'on me prenne pour une folle.

Non je ne me suis pas trompée. Bon, la question est qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je ne peut pas décemment reposer la tête sur mes bras alors que le garçon le plus populaire du lycée s'est assis à côté de moi et m'a parlé. Ce serait un manque total de politesse, même moi j'ai des manières. Je réfléchis et trouve LA solution :

- Salut.

Et je replonge dans mes bras. Oui, je sais j'suis vraiment conne et pas qu'au réveil, c'est un fait je n'y peut rien. Mais j'ai fait preuve de politesse. C'est déjà as mal venant de moi. Bon, c'est vrai je ne trompe personne... A la fin de cette heure de perm enfin « d'étude obligatoire pour être arriver en retard au cours de M. Charles » je vais me jeter d'un pont. Ou je pourrais me rendre dans la réserve et me pendre avec un filet de volley peut-être... Je sais pas je vais y réfléchir. Un rire retentissant à mes côtés me montre que je l'amuse, génial, je m'étais pas assez enfoncée moi-même, il fallait qu'il en rajoute. Bah tant pis, le ridicule ne tue pas, il fait juste beaucoup rire...

- C'est étrange (je relève la tête pour le regarder, j'ai peut-être mal entendu mais j'ai eu la vague impression que le sujet de sa phrase – enfin si on peut appeler ça une phrase – n'était pas 'tu' suivis du verbe 'être' conjugué à la deuxième personne) on a toujours l'impression quand on te parle de t'ennuyer sérieusement.

Oh non, c'était pire que je le pensais. Je respire, je reste zen.

- Ah ?

Je sais je m'enfonce, je me cognerais bien la tête dans le bureau pour cette réponse des plus stupide, il va finir par croire que je ne sais pas prononcer plus d'un mot à la fois. Et après je parle de Dom... Nouveau rire à mes côtés, si je n'avais pas reposer ma tête sur mes bras il aurait vu que je me renfrognais.

Mon téléphone sonne dans ma poche, je reconnais le vibreur c'est un message. Je relève la tête, sors le téléphone de ma poche, le déclape et le message. Je ne veux même pas savoir la tête que je fais en ce moment, ça ne doit pas être beau à voir...

_On a besoin de toi à La pomme, nouvelles victimes, ne mange pas._

_Dom._

Il est rare que Dom me laisse des messages, d'habitude il m'appelle jusqu'à ce que je décroche, ça doit donc être plutôt moche à voir. « _Ne mange pas. _» Génial.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Non ça ne va pas, mais je ne vais pas lui dire ça quand même. Je me contente de lui sourire, rassurante et me dirige ver le surveillant de la salle. Je le sens mal cette fois. Je lui explique que je ne me sens pas très bien, que je dois être malade et qu'il faudrait peut-être que je rentre chez moi. Je dois avoir l'air très convaincante pour qu'il me laisse partir en me souhaitant de vite m'en remettre... Je dois être blanche, c'est pour ça. Enfin plus que d'habitude.

Je suis blanche naturellement, il vaut mieux éviter de me rencontrer dans le noir car on risque de flipper : je suis plus blanche qu'un cadavre, et je suis presque un symbole de mort-vivant dans le noir. Tout en moi est en contraste, dixit ma chère mère. J'ai les cheveux qui m'arrivent au milieu du dos, chocolat foncé. Des yeux azur aux pigments dorés et au reflet argenté. Et une peau extrêmement blanche qui fait que quand je rougis on le voit bien, très bien même. Alors imaginez un peu, je reçois un message de Dom, me disant que je dois aller voir de nouveaux cadavres et précisant que je ne dois surtout pas manger. J'ai déjà peu de couleurs au naturel mais là je dois avoir l'air pire qu'un cadavre.

Je récupère mes affaires, donne mon carnet au surveillant pour qu'il me fasse un mot de sortie. Et sors en vitesse. Je quitte l'enceinte de l'établissement et en profite pour m'arrêter un peu et prendre une profonde respiration. Allez un peu de nerfs ma vieille, tu peux le faire. Je passe en mode « Traqueuse », je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre à peu près. Je me dirige vers mon appartement, plus précisément dans le cellier et prend mon sac avec ma panoplie de hunter. Dom me renvoi un message disant qu'il y a une voiture en bas de chez moi, je descends donc et entre sans un mot. Le flic qui me conduit est l'agent Brad, je ne suis pas très rassurée, il a toujours besoin de lunettes et le salut d'un signe de tête.

Je l'entends nettement déglutir (j'utilise à nouveau mes pouvoirs et les pleines possibilités de mes sens anormalement développés) et il se concentre sur la route. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les gens ont tendance à avoir peur de moi quand je suis en mode chasseur d'après Dom, je dégage une aura totalement différente de Zara, la gamine de quinze que je suis la plupart du temps. Foutaise, je suis moi à tout moment. Enfin je crois, comme je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs au lycée et que j'essaye de paraître normal peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment moi, après tout je suis tout sauf normal.

Le trajet s'effectue en silence, une bonne quinzaine de minutes dans un silence bien tendu. Moi ça ne me dérange pas, l'agent Brad en revanche est tendu, je le ressens dans tout mon être, difficile de passer à côté en même temps, nous ne sommes que deux dans cette voiture. Nous arrivons enfin et mes yeux s'écarquillent brusquement.

Non, je n'étais pas préparer à ça, c'est pire, bien pire que la nuit dernière et je suis toujours dans la voiture, à l'extérieur de la maison...

* * *

Merci à Moyoko et Didie pour leurs reviews j'espère que ce chapitre et le précédent vous aurons plus et sont dans la continuité du résumé.

Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez.

Merci.


	4. Chapter 3

Merci à **Moyoko **et **Didie** pour leur reviews ^^.

**Moyoko :** ben oui, je vais finir cette fic, j'aime pas trop faire les choses à moitié et puisque il y en a qui aime, alors je continue ^^. Merci d'aimer et de me laisser des reviews, ça me donne envie de continuer même si j'ai pas toujours l'inspiration. Heureusement, je n'ai pas (encore en tout cas) le syndrome de la page blanche.

**Didie :** Désolé si le chapitre 2 était un peu court lol mais bon, c'était nécessaire. Je suis très contente de savoir que tu aime ma fic, merci. Pour ce garçon, on en apprend un peu plus à son sujet vers la fin mais par le biais d'une autre personne. Pour répondre à ta question il va s'accrocher mais... qui sait ce qui peut arriver, hein ? Enfin à part moi bien sûr.*

Voilà le chapitre 3, j'en dis pas plus, on se revoit à la fin ^^.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

On dit que chaque chose a un contraire, si c'est le cas alors il doit y avoir quelque chose pour contre-balancer tous ces meurtres. Mais je n'en sais certainement pas plus, et je ne me prononcerais sans aucuns doutes jamais là-dessus.

L'agent était en train de garer la voiture. Il regardait droit devant lui, comme s'il pouvait échapper à l'horreur de la chose. Mais ça n'est pas possible, une fois que l'on a vu ça une fois, on perd à jamais la possibilité de faire comme si ça n'était pas le cas. Moi, j'en ai vu beaucoup, de toute sorte que ce soit en tant que purificatrice qu'en tant qu'hunter, et j'en rêve encore – si l'on peut dire – la nuit. J'en ai perdu pendant longtemps le sommeil et le réconfort de l'inconscience.

En tant que hunter, je ne peux pas me permettre de montrer mes sentiments, toute l'horreur que je ressens je dois la garder à l'intérieur de moi, jusqu'à chez moi. Je sors tranquillement, hier j'étais moi, juste moi pas la Traqueuse, et le choc a été fort, alors si là que je suis en 'mode Traqueuse' j'ai été surprise, rien qu'à l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans la maison mais je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de refuser, on me paye pour ça après tout. Je prend donc un air impassible et détaché et je m'avance vers Dom.

Il se retourne vers moi, blanc comme un linge. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois comme ça, on dirait presque qu'il va se pencher et se mettre à vomir, perdre conscience. C'est la deuxième fois, la première était il y a deux mois, un mauvais souvenir qui s'est terminé par une chasse endiablé dans tous le département, très épuisant. J'ai dormi deux jours après ça. Rien qu'a m'en souvenir j'en frissonne.

Sans un mot, d'un simple signe de la tête il me salut et il m'emmène dans la maison. Dès l'entrée je me fige, c'est quoi tout ce sang ? L'entrée en est couverte, du rouge mais aussi quelque chose de noir, ressemblant a du pétrole, un peu moins épais peut-être. Je questionne Dom du regard, je ne parle pas beaucoup plus que lui quand je travaille ''vraiment''. Il secoue la tête.

« - On a aucune idée de ce que c'est, mais on en a prélevé un échantillon, tu peux faire comme bon te semble.

- D'accord. »

Je m'approche de l'étrange substance, et laisse un doigt navigué dessus. Effectivement c'est gluant et assez épais. Je l'apporte à mon nez, de manière à sentir autre chose que le sang qui emplit l'entrée et sans doute le reste de la maison. Une infime fragrance émanait du liquide, mais pas suffisamment forte pour que je puisse la sentir, le sang l'avait presque entièrement caché mais avec tout ce sang je ne pouvais rien faire. Et sortir ne m'aiderais pas à la sentir, je me contentais donc de sortir un mouchoir et de m'essuyer le doigt.

Mon sac contenant ma panoplie de chasseuse était dans mon dos, en un sens c'était rassurant même si je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de surnaturel ici, autrement les agent de la brigade ne seraient pas à l'intérieur comme si de rien n'était. J'avançais suivie de Dom et d'un autre agent que je ne connaissais pas, un nouveau peut-être ? Le pauvre, il n'était pas arrivé sur la bonne enquête.

Le salon était pire que l'entrée, les murs étaient tapissés de sang, et la moquette semblait en avoir imbibée une grande partie également. Le bruit de mes pas était désagréable, mais moins que le clapotis de la nuit dernière. J'entendis le nouvel agent partir en courant vers un couloir et tourner à droite un peu plus loin, les toilettes sans doute. Je ferais peut-être mieux de m'en souvenir. J'entendais les pensées des agents présent dans la pièce, certaines sur ce qu'il s'était produit ici, des suppositions ; d'autres, plus nombreuses sur moi. La plupart se demander ce qu'une gamine comme moi faisait ici, sur les lieux d'un crime. C'est dans ce genre de circonstances que j'ai bien envie de me marrer et de tourner les talons pour les laisser se débrouiller seuls, voir s'ils arriveraient à quelque chose sans mon aide.

L'odeur du sang était comme je l'avais pensé, bien présente ici aussi. Les corps étaient détachés les uns des autres, j'aurais été incapable de dire quoi appartenait à qui. Les morceaux de chair et les membres maculés la pièce, les os ressortaient de la peau. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Je m'avançais à nouveau, prenant le temps de regarder où je mettais les pieds de manière à ne pas marcher sur un membre ou un morceau de peau. Lorsque je fus prêt d'une grosse partie d'un cadavre, un buste masculin peut-être, difficile de savoir exactement le sexe, j'enfilais les gants en latex et poser ma main sur le morceau de corps pour le retourner.

Encore. Un gros trous marqué l'emplacement exacte des organes. Je fis rapidement le tour de la pièce, à chaque fois il manquait les organes. Quoi que ce soit qui est fait ça, c'était affamé – il avait quand même tué la nuit dernière – ou ce n'était pas le seul de son espèce. Celui-ci avait fait un véritable festin. Et il apprécié particulièrement les organes. En revanche il n'était pas très propre, la nuit dernière il n'y avait pas autant de dégâts, les corps étaient les uns à côtés des autres et non un peu partout dans la pièce comme cette fois, et il y avait bien moins de morceaux détachés. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelque chose comme ça.

Je laissais mes yeux faire une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce lorsque je me rendis compte d'un détail qui m'avait échappé, trop occupé à vérifier la présence des organes dans les corps. Il n'y avait pas d'enfants, mais d'après les photos qui décoraient le salon, ils avaient deux enfants. A nouveau je me tournais vers Dom.

« -Ils avaient organisés une fête, leurs enfants dorment chez des amis des enfants d'après les voisins.

J'acquiesçais, mais un détail me chiffonnais encore :

- Les voisins n'ont rien entendu ?

Ça aurait été curieux tout de même qu'ils n'aient rien entendu, après tout, autant de personne réunis au même endroit ça fait du bruit, et la présence d'un être surnaturel à tendance à faire beaucoup de bruits : cris, hurlements, mouvements de foule vers la sortie. Alors que personne n'est entendu des cris de peur ou de douleur... C'était impossible.

- Rien, pas un bruit, pas un cris.

- Et une absence de bruit ? »

Dominic me regarda, interloqué. Il sembla même réfléchir l'espace d'un instant à ma question. Il n'y avait pas pensé lui-même ? Pourtant c'était un flic, les appels pour tapage nocturne il avait dû connaître. Il me fixa semblant attendre que je précise. Le nouveau revint à ce moment-là. Je m'empêchais de lui demandé l'état des toilettes, pas besoin de l'embarrassé.

« - Autant de personne réunis au même endroit, ça fait forcément du bruit, beaucoup de bruit même. En plus tu as dit que les voisins savaient qu'ils faisaient une fête, ça aurait dû leur paraître bizarre que tout à coup il n'y ait plus de bruit, en pariant pour que les victimes n'est pas criées, ce qui est peu probable, les voisins auraient dû s'inquiétés. »

Dominic sembla réfléchir à nouveau. Il n'avait vraiment pas vu les choses de ce point de vue ? C'était anormal, surtout pour un flic. Le choc avait dû être rude pour lui pour qu'il ne soit pas perspicace aujourd'hui.

J'ai appris à mettre de côté mes émotions pour garder la tête froide. Haine, colère, tristesse ou autre, toutes ses émotions ne font que brouiller l'esprit et induire les gens en erreur, en les empêchant de réfléchir. Ça peut passer pour de l'insensibilité, ça n'en est pas, c'est plus du détachement ou de l'efficacité.

« - Et les organes ?

Je me tournais vers Dom en réfléchissant.

- Non, plus aucunes traces. Je pense que ce qui a fait ça les manges tout simplement. » Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de la maison « Le truc c'est qu'il ne mange que ça, pas de morceau de peau ou de membres, il ne s'intéresse pas à la chair, juste aux organes. » Le bleu (autant lui trouver un surnom que de l'appeler tout le temps le petit nouveau) me passa devant en courant, apparemment, il n'a pas apprécié notre discussion sur la nourriture de cette chose. Je questionnais Dom du regard (à nouveau).

- Brent Duciel, il vient d'être muter dans notre secteur. Et il semble qu'il ne soit pas habitué à ça.

- De quel section il vient ?

- Bureau. »

Ah, ça expliquait beaucoup en effet. Oui, là c'est sûr il n'est pas arrivé au bon moment, enfin s'il y a un bon moment pour arriver dans cette brigade contre le surnaturel et j'en doute.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour être muté chez vous ?

Dom me regarda en souriant, le fait que je pense que chacun des membres de cette brigade a fait quelque chose de pas bien pour arriver dans mon 'secteur' l'amuse. Mais c'est normal, non ? Quelle personne censée voudrait traquer le surnaturel ? Mis à part moi mais je suis loin d'être saine d'esprit. Ils ont forcément fait quelque chose pour mettre en colère leur supérieur, non ? Le sourire de Dom s'agrandit en me répondant.

- Demande de mutation dans ce secteur de sa part.

Ah, autant pour moi. Le bleu n'est pas sain d'esprit. Ou il a une raison autre qu'un problème mental, par exemple il s'est fait menacer par un supérieur.

Le bleu revint à ce moment-là, je le regardais longuement, jusqu'à présent il avait été dans mon dos et jamais en face. Il était brun, les cheveux en pic naturellement sans doute, de jolis yeux bleu-vert sur un visage quelque peu enfantin. Oui, définitivement fou, et définitivement mignon. Il était grand, mais par rapport à moi tous le monde l'est, et il avait l'air jeune, très jeune pour être là. Son teint était pâle à cause de la nausée qu'il devait ressentir depuis qu'il avait vu. Il rougit sous mon regard. Il me rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ?

« -Âge ?

Surpris il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de regarder Dom qui acquiesça.

- 21 ans. »

Si jeune ? Bon comparé à moi ça n'est rien mais moi je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'est en moi, j'attire les problème de ce type, un vrai aimant lorsqu'il s'agit du surnaturel mais lui, il avait le choix.

« - Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre ma question tandis que Dom levait les yeux au ciel en souriant. Mes réactions et la longueur de mes phrases dans ces moments-là semblaient l'amuser plus que de raison.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Il eut l'air vexé. Allons bon, il n'y a qu'un homme pour mal interprété ma question... Je lui demande pourquoi il a choisi d'être muté dans le surnaturel et il croit que j'attaque sa fierté parce qu'il est parti vomir. On peut pas tous avoir un estomac bien accroché. Je levais les yeux au ciel et m'éloignais pour faire le tour de la maison, la créature était forcément entrée par quelque part. Dom sembla parler un instant avec Brent avant qu'ils ne me rejoignent. Brent, quel drôle de nom quand même, en plus j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais ça m'a tellement marqué que je ne m'en souviens plus, c'est pour dire l'intérêt que j'ai porté à la chose...

La porte vitrée à l'arrière de la maison était briser, quelques morceaux de verre étaient encore raccrochés aux chambranles, la même substance noir dégouliné. J'enlevais un gant et prenait un peu de ce liquide sur mon doigt à nouveau. Je vis du coin de l'œil le bleu grimaçait l'air dégouté et Dom regardait avec un peu plus d'attention ce que je faisais. Encore une fois je l'apportais vers mon nez pour pouvoir sentir l'odeur, heureusement elle n'était cette fois-ci pas masquée par l'odeur plus puissante et âcre du sang. Cette odeur m'était inconnue dans sa plénitude, sans doute le résultat était composé d'odeurs que je connaissais mais que je ne pus reconnaître rassemblé de cette manière. Néanmoins, je savais qu'à présent je l'a sentirais à chaque fois qu'elle sera présente. Les odeurs à l'extérieur était en revanche camouflées par l'odeur de la pluie qui allait bientôt se mettre à tomber.

Je ne pourrais pas le suivre cette fois-ci. Mais la prochaine fois, je l'a trouverais. Il restait un problème à régler : comment diable les voisins n'avaient-ils pas pût entendre les bruits de cette porte vitrée se cassant, et les hurlements de terreur et de douleur qui avaient dû suivre ainsi que cette absence de bruit soudainement. Les seules créatures que je savait capable de manipuler l'esprit des gens étaient les vampires. Cette créature avait un complice ?

« - Je veux protéger mon frère et ma famille ainsi que mes amis et les gens en général.

- Hum... »

Sur le coup, je ne compris pas que c'était la réponse à ma question de tout à l'heure. Lorsque je le réalisais enfin, je me tournais vers lui et lui jetait un long regard scrutateur.

« -Alors accroche toi, ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui n'est que le début. »

Il blêmit légèrement mais hocha la tête. Espérons qu'il sache rester à sa place et ne tente pas de jouer au héros, dans notre monde ils n'ont pas tendance à faire long feu, ceux qui ont un objectif dit 'noble' et qui ne savent pas rester à leur place.

C'est en tournant les talons que brusquement je me souvenais. Brent. Brent Duciel. Je savais qui c'était, je grimaçais, en me dirigeant vers le devant de la maison. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ma double vie bien tranquille, enfin autant que peut l'être une double vie lorsqu'on va au lycée d'un côté et qu'on extermine les créatures surnaturelles de l'autre, allait sans aucuns doutes volée en éclat. Je fermais les yeux, Brent Duciel, le frère ainé de Julien, le garçon qui m'a parlé tout à l'heure au lycée.

Ma couverture est grillée...

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le chapitre 3. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois me faire internée ^^.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue. Review ?**

**Gourmandizzz.**


	5. Chapter 4

D'abord j'aimerais dire que l'avancée de la fic est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard, donc voilà le chapitre 4.

Réponse au review :

**Didie :** encore une fois merci pour ta review ^^. Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre. Et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

Arrivée d'un nouveau personnage ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Je rentrais chez moi, pour aller directement me coucher, après tout je ne commençais mon travail à l'agence des Vampires Hunters qu'à dix-neuf heure et il n'était que onze heure du matin. De plus, j'avais une excuse pour rester à la maison et ne pas retourner à l'école. Je crois que le déprimais un peu, si Brent décidait de parler à son frère... Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer. J'avais déjà du mal à paraître normal sans utiliser mes pouvoirs, alors si quelqu'un qui me connaissait du travail décidait de vendre la mèche ! Ma vie était pourrie, du tout au tout : de mes répliques à mon travail, il y a des fois où je me demandes comment je fais pour me démerder aussi mal. C'est génétique à mon avis, ma sœur à les mêmes problèmes que moi, les pouvoirs surnaturels en moins bien sûr, mais elle se débrouille toujours pour se retrouver dans des situations d'une débilité que j'avais jamais vue avant que ça lui arrive. Elle est la seule de ma famille qui me parle encore, mes parents prétendent ma non-existence, enfin pas tout à fait, disons que la situation est assez tendue entre nous et qu'il vaut mieux éviter de nous mettre dans une même pièce parce qu'on ne survivrait pas tous.

Ma panoplie de hunter était posée à côté de mon lit, toujours dans le même sac, un sac de sport, pratique, avec une bonne contenance. Il y avait également ma panoplie de Purificatrice. Dans l'agence Vampire Hunter je suis avant tout une purificatrice, mais à l'occasion, je chasse, enfin presque plus souvent que je ne purifie. De nos jours, devenir vampire relève plus d'un choix qu'autre chose alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail mais certains humains jurent leurs grands dieux que jamais ils seront vampires alors on a quand même du travail, même un peu.

Je ne cherchais pas à dormir, les yeux ouverts je regardais le plafond fixement comme s'il pouvait me donner une réponse au mystère auquel on faisait face en ce moment. Quel genre de créature était capable de tuer autant de personne, de manger tout les organes sans laisser aucunes traces de son passage ? Rien de ce que je connaissais et que j'avais déjà rencontrée. Mais il existe plus de créatures surnaturelles que je n'en connais et heureusement, autrement je me sentirais très vieille si j'avais déjà tout vu. On ne peut vivre réellement que tant que l'on peut être surpris. Les seules choses que je savais, c'est que cette chose avait un ou plusieurs complices, des vampires sans doute, qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la seule de son espèce et que j'avais son odeur. Le seul point à mon avantage étant sans conteste le dernier. Avec son odeur, il me suffirait d'une piste pour la suivre, la traquer et avec un peu de chance je trouverais cette piste très vite. La chance entre aussi dans mon métier, c'est-à-dire avoir un allié inattendu, c'est de la chance, alors qu'avoir un ennemi inattendu ça c'est de la malchance. Le problème c'est que même avec une piste il me fallait savoir ce qu'elle était : personne à part un fou peut-être se lancerait à la poursuite d'une créature de ce type sans avoir auparavant réuni des informations sur elle, comme ses points faibles, ses avantages, à quoi elle ressemblait, sa force... Moi je n'avais que son odeur (ce qui est déjà pas mal dans ce cas...) et le fait qu'elle se nourrissait des organes humains. Il fallait que je trouve un point faible, leur nombre s'il y en avait plusieurs et sa planque, on ne peut pas laisser une créature de ce genre à découvert donc elle doit se cacher quelque part, elle ou ses complices doivent la cacher... Une autre question me vint, pourquoi un vampire s'allierait avec un tel monstre ? Il n'y avait aucuns avantages non ? Enfin, c'était un vrai carnage et un vampire a du mal à résister à l'appel du sang, or il n'y avait aucunes traces de vampire, juste le sang et cette créature. Où était l'intérêt d'un vampire la dedans ? Ou il rendait un service peut-être...

La seule chose que j'arrivais à faire, c'était m'embrouiller davantage avec des questions sans réponses. Il fallait donc que je me calme. Je me retournais dans mon lit de manière à ne plus voir ce maudit plafond blanc, il faudrait peut-être que je change de couleur, ça m'ennuierais peut-être moins. Les yeux fermés, la tête enfouie dans mon coussin, j'essayais de me calmer. Inconsciemment je tendis la main vers mon sac de sport, le ramenant vers moi et tirait sur la fermeture éclair qui le tenait fermé. Mes yeux se rouvrirent lentement, et je sortais un pieu en bois, je redressais en position assise et le regarda sous tout les angles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sans doute pour un soucis d'efficacité peut-être mais je trempais toujours la pointe de mes pieux dans de l'eau bénite, si je ne faisais pas ça, j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, c'était une sensation désagréable. Je fis tourné habilement le pieu dans ma main jusqu'à poser la pointe sur ma peau. Petit à petit je l'enfonçais lentement, lorsqu'il fut rentré de quelques centimètres dans ma chaire je le retiré d'un coup sec avec une légère grimace. Je regardais la plaie se refermer rapidement, ça aussi ça faisait parti de mes pouvoirs. Je l'avais découvert lorsque j'étais petite : je m'étais écorchée le genou et je pleurais, comme tous les enfants de six ans qui se blesse. La douleur avait été bien présente l'espace de quelques secondes puis elle avait disparut, emportant mes larmes avec elle. Je m'étais relevé et j'étais retournée jouer avec les autres enfants. A ce moment-là, ça ne m'avait pas étonné, n'ayant pas de souvenirs de mon enfance avant mes six ans, je trouvais ça relativement normal que la blessure se referme aussi vite. Mais j'avais vite déchanté, lorsque ma sœur s'était blessée, elle avait mis plusieurs jours à cicatriser, en même temps, se couper avec un couteau de cuisine et s'écorcher le genou ça n'est pas vraiment pareil, mais ça m'avait suffit à comprendre que ça n'était pas normal. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'avait commencé les troubles avec ma famille. Mes parents l'avaient découvert, je mettais cassé le pied et arrivé à l'hôpital je n'avais plus rien. Comme je n'avais pas simulé et que j'avais hurler lorsqu'on m'avait touché le pied à la maison, la situation a vite était éclairci et j'ai dû passer pas mal de test pour voir si c'était génétique. J'avais huit ans. C'est là que j'ai appris que j'étais adopté. A huit ans... Charmant... Ça faisait bizarre de savoir que mes parents n'étaient pas mes parents. Alors où étaient les vrais ? C'est la même année qu'on m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Trop aimable de me l'avoir dit. Et après ils se demandent pourquoi je ne dais pas d'efforts ! Je ne peux pas contrôler mes pouvoirs, enfin pas à huit ans, je ne savais même pas que c'était moi qui faisait ça ni comment je le faisais, c'est vite fait, le jour où j'ai ramené un chien des enfers à la maison (ces chiens qui crachent du feu et deviennent méchant lorsqu'ils sont attaqués) sous prétexte qu'il était triste et qu'il a brûlait le salon ça a empiré, j'étais clairement anormal, en même temps, c'est la faute du chien aussi, il avait qu'à pas éternuer à ce moment-là aussi !

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que je m'écrasais par terre, sur le dos, avec une masse non-identifié sur moi. Ça m'apprendra à regarder dans le judas sur la porte, s'il est là c'est pour servir. Je tentais de respirer mais le poids sur mon ventre m'en empêché, alors avec le peu d'air qui me restais je soufflais : « Charlotte.. tu es... en train de... me tuer là,... peux plus... respirer... » Charlotte, ma chère sœur d'adoption se releva, me laissant enfin respirer. Elle avait tendance à débarquer à n'importe quelle heure. Elle me regardait, hilare, puis ses yeux s'élargirent brusquement. Je m'asseyais et suivais son regard, ah... oui, elle venait de tomber sur le pieu que je tenais toujours dans ma main. Elle semblait oublier parfois, toujours en faite, que je pouvais la tuer 'accidentellement' si elle me faisait peur au mauvais moment, quand je tenais une arme par exemple. C'était l'inconvénient de faire comme si de rien n'était. En fait, si elle avait tendance à oublier mes pouvoirs et mon travail pendant les longues périodes où l'on ne pouvait pas se voir, elle s'en rappelait assez bien lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes ou lorsque nous étions ensemble. Nous avions des conversations assez étranges en ce sens, puisque j'avais, d'après elle, une vision du monde anormal donc elle voulait mon point de vue sur certains sujets. Elle séchait les cours souvent mais réfléchissait beaucoup sur la vie et son sens, c'était assez surprenant d'une certaine façon lorsque ça arrivait.

Brusquement je me crispais, elle avait une drôle d'odeur sur elle, on aurait dit celle d'un vampire. Je plissais les yeux et la regardait suspicieusement, elle rougit et détourna le regard. Ça c'était mauvais. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Je poussais un soupir et l'invitais dans le salon pour discuter. Je lui montrais mon canapé en cuir blanc (mon travail est bien payé) et lui proposais de boire quelque chose. Elle hocha la tête, demandant un coca et j'allais le lui chercher, lui laissant le temps de trouver comment elle allait m'annoncer ce qu'elle voulait me dire en venant ici. J'en profitais pour passer par ma chambre et prendre mon browning, je suis fan de ces flingue, et je n'aime pas ne pas l'avoir à porter de main. Étrangement mon âge n'a jamais été un problème pour m'obtenir une arme, étant Hunter, j'ai un permis et j'ai été formé au tir, un peu comme dans la police. Je savais que Charlotte serait mal à l'aise de me voir revenir avec une arme, elle croit peut-être que dans un instant de folie je vais l'a tuer... Bah, qui sait, ça pourrait arriver, un jour. Je repassais par la cuisine et vérifier l'heure, oui elle était en train de sécher, si elle avait fait partie de ma famille par le sang, j'aurais dit que c'était sans doute génétique mais là c'est juste une question d'éducation j'imagine.

Effectivement je ne mettais pas trompée, elle me regarda l'air à la fois surprise et horrifiée. Tant pis, mais tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi elle a l'odeur d'un vampire sur elle je préfère resté sur mes gardes. Je lui tendis son coca, m'asseyais dans le fauteuil en face d'elle et poser mon browning sur l'accoudoir, à porter de main, aucuns problèmes il y a la sécurité. Elle eut un rire légèrement nerveux, c'était peut-être plus grave que je n'avais crue ou alors il y avait quelque chose de pas net entre elle et les armes à feu. Elle pris une profonde inspiration et se lança... mentalement. '_Zara..._' elle s'arrêta là, je l'intimidais ou quoi ? C'était bien la première fois que je l'a voyais comme ça. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlotte ? » C'est le problème dans ce genre de cas, elle ne peut pas lire mes pensées elle, donc en pleine rue je passe pour une folle quand elle me répond mentalement, si vous voyez deux personnes dans la rue et l'une d'entre elle faire une conversation solo, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit moi. '_Pourquoi as-tu pris ton arme ?_'' Elle semblait hésitante, je l'a regardais, une expression incrédule sur le visage. « Tu as l'odeur d'un vampire, à toi de m'expliquer pourquoi et d'où elle vient. » Je ne compris si son air surpris venait du fait qu'elle ait une odeur de vampire ou si c'était parce que je l'avais senti. '_Si je te dis que j'ai des problèmes, tu seras surprise ?_'' « Pas vraiment. » Je manques cruellement de tact, c'est aussi pour ça que mes parents adoptifs ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi, en même temps je les comprends, il faut dire que j'ai annoncé ça au diner comme on parlerait de la météo (« au fait aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé du travail, je vais chasser des monstres ! ») Non, je comprends la réaction, certes disproportionné, mais normal de mes parents.

Charlotte baissa la tête '_Oui, j'imagine bien, mais ne va pas croire que je viens juste parce que j'ai des problèmes, hein ?_'' Je clignais des yeux une fois, « Ça ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit. » _'C'est vrai. Pour l'odeur du vampire, c'est vrai ?'_ « Oui » Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux comme pour voir si je mentais puis elle les baissa à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre inférieur _'Je vois... En fait, j'ai un peu cherché un groupe à la plage et comme je n'ai pas ta faculté à savoir qui est humain et qui ne l'est pas je me retrouve coincée...'_ « Ça n'explique pas l'odeur du vampire » _'J'y viens, hier soir ils m'ont retrouvés et c'est un vampire qui m'a sorti de là, et il m'a demandé de le revoir et j'ai accepté mais...'_ Je voyais où elle voulait en venir, mais les vampires était instable, ils avaient tendance à devenir fou lorsqu'il y avait l'odeur du sang quelque part, si elle se blessait ça pourrait tourné à la catastrophe. Je l'a regardais fixement, elle frémis et continua à voix haute « Mais j'ai dit que je viendrais avec ma sœur. Il a accepté. » Je fermais les yeux, avec un vampire ? Bon, tout les vampires ne sont pas mauvais mais en général j'évite de les fréquenter, en fait je ne le fait que si c'est indispensable. Là c'était clairement un risque, en plus, les vampires ne sortent que le soir et moi je travaille le soir. « C'est Vendredi. » Je sursautais et me tournais vers elle, elle avait tout prévu, demain c'était vendredi et c'était mon jour de congé, le seul jour de la semaine où je ne reste pas éveillée la moitié de la nuit. Je fermais les yeux à nouveau, je ne pouvais pas l'a laissé y aller seule, mais si j'y allais, il y avait de forte chance pour que le vampire en question sache qui je suis et donc ça pourrait tourné encore plus mal que si j'y ne n'y étais pas allé. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées elle me dit « On a rien sans rien. » Je chargeais mon browning pour bien lui faire comprendre que si son vampire perdait la tête je la lui ferait exploser. A elle de savoir si elle voulait courir le risque. Oh, ça ne le tuerait probablement, tant que le cœur n'est pas atteint, le vampire continu de se régénérer mais ça le calmerait et ça lui ferait passé l'envie de la revoir et de me revoir par la même occasion, où il chercherait à se venger, dans les deux cas, il lui faudrait le reste de la nuit pour récupérer sa tête ce qui nous laisserai le temps de partir. Non pas une fuite, un replis stratégique, ce n'est pas parce qu'il aurait un peu perdu la tête qu'il faut le tuer. Elle hocha la tête, consciente des risques qu'on allait avoir et qu'il aurait. A mon tour j'acquiesçais et nous avons continuer de parler un peu, de tout et de rien.

Lorsque je l'a raccompagnais à la porte je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que pour un jour de repos, voir un monstre ça n'allait pas me changer. Je refermais la porte et soupirais. J'allais récupérer mon browning et retournais dans ma chambre. Je m'étalais sans aucune grâce sur mon lit et m'endormais assez rapidement.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Gourmandizzz.


	6. Chapter 5

L'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

Voilà le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Je me réveillais assez tôt. Il était cinq heure, il me restait donc deux heures avant d'aller travailler. J'avais entièrement le temps de me préparer. Je me levais donc, passant directement dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir entrer sous la douche, j'avais cette impression d'être sale, c'était très énervant, toujours cette sensation lorsque je m'endormais pendant la journée. Sans doute à cause de mes rêves, ils n'avaient aucuns rapports avec mon travail, trainées de couleurs flou et vivace, les formes se brouillant, les lignes se mêlant, un rêve, toujours le même. Une impression d'immobilité aussi. Mais à chaque fois que je me réveillais, je me sentais sale, comme souillée par quelque chose d'invisible et de permanent. Cette sensation ne durait pas, c'était comme ça, après une bonne douche chaude elle disparaissait sans laisser de trace.

J'entrais dans la cabine de douche, mettant le robinet du côté brulant, afin que l'eau soit chaude plus rapidement. Sans attendre je me mettais sous l'eau brulante, puis petit à petit je tournais le robinet vers le froid, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la bonne température. Je restais longtemps immobile sous la douche, me laissant le temps de bien me réveiller avant de tendre la main et d'attraper le gel douche et de me frottais le corps énergiquement. Je passais ensuite au shampoing, me massant le crane de manière à mieux faire aller le liquide jusqu'aux racines. Je me rinçais rapidement, et sortais de la cabine de douche. Le miroir était embué, et une légère brume emplissait la salle de bain. Des ombres mouvantes commencèrent à apparaître dans cette buée dense et j'ouvrais la porte d'un coup sec avant qu'elles ne se mettent à réellement se former. Je frottais mes cheveux puis le corps et sortais de la salle de bain, nue. C'était un des avantages à vivre seul, on faisait ce que l'on voulait sans avoir peur de déplaire à quelqu'un ou d'être restreint.

A nouveau dans ma chambre j'ouvrais la porte de mon armoire, trouvais rapidement un caraco blanc et un slim noir, puis prenais des ballerines blanches. J'emportais le tout dans la salle de bain avec des sous-vêtements et un petit cache cœur noir. J'enfilais le tout et me dirigeais vers le salon, regardant l'heure au passage avant de me rendre à la cuisine pour faire à manger. 18 h 15. J'avais encore un peu de temps. Je mangeais rapidement un sandwich et retournais dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon sac de sport avec ma panoplie de purificatrice, aujourd'hui ou plutôt ce soir je n'avais rien de prévu, dans le doute j'emportais également ma panoplie de hunter. Je passais mon holster dans une ceinture que j'ajoutais et rangeais à l'intérieur mon browning. Hors de question que je ne l'ait pas avec moi. Oui, je suis peut-être parano mais c'est ce qui m'a maintenu en vie jusqu'à présent.

Je sortais de mon appartement, prenant soin de fermer à clé, si les vampires ne peuvent pas entrer chez les gens sans y être invité, les humains en revanche n'avait pas ce problème. Parfois, je préfère les vampire, c'est moins prise de tête. Je prenais le bus à l'arrêt de la rue d'à côté, il me déposait juste devant l'agence Vampire Hunter. Avant, lorsque je passais devant avec ma mère je trouvais ce logo bizarre : le mot Vampire était écrit en rouge, Hunter en noir et pile au milieu il y avait une lune blanche. Maintenant je sais ce que ça signifie, et ce n'est pas forcément subtile. Les vampires se nourrissent de sang, le sang est rouge. Les hunters, eux, représentent la mort des vampires, la mort c'est noir. Et le lune symbolise les autres monstre anormaux. Facile à retenir, rien qu'avec le logo il y a la fonction de l'agence.

J'entrais dans le bâtiment, monter une volée de marche et poussais une porte en pin, je déteste l'odeur du pin, ça fait penser à de la résine. L'odeur semble coller au nez comme de la résine sur les doigts. Je souriais à notre chère secrétaire (c'est ironique, elle ne m'aimes pas et c'est réciproque) et aller dans le bureau du boss. Il n'aimait pas quand je l'appelais comme ça, mais c'était trop drôle, il se comportait parfois comme le boss de la mafia. Les autres étaient déjà là mais pas le boss. Son vrai nom est Clément, Clément Durois. 37 ans, il est le meilleur hunter parmi nous. La porte claqua derrière moi, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je faisait un sourire d'excuse et allais me placer à côté de la fenêtre que j'ouvrais au passage. J'étais la plus jeune parmi eux, mais étrangement ça ne semblait pas les déranger. Je ne me mêlais pas au conversation en cours mais j'écoutais, il semblait y avoir un nouveau, je regardais à droite à gauche ne voyant aucune tête inconnue. Ça expliquait peut-être l'absence de Clément dans son bureau. Habituellement, il nous prévenait toujours, pas cette fois, il avait peut-être pensé qu'il serait rentrais pour l'heure prévus. Raté, si c'est le cas.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, allant heurter le mur avec violence tandis que Clément entrait dans le bureau en vociférant contre la personne derrière lui. Nous voir ne l'empêcha de finir son serment, d'après ce que je compris le nouveau était un idiot irresponsable, je n'en saisi pas la cause. L'odeur de Clément et du nouveau m'incommodait, elle était trop forte, me faisant plisser le nez. Brusquement je me tendis, mes sens s'enclenchant instantanément tandis que je reconnaissais un fragrance de cette odeur. J'avançais vers Clément - c'était lui qui sentait le plus fort - sans faire attention aux regards d'avertissement que l'on me jetais. Clément continuait à crier et le nouveau avait écarquillé les yeux en me voyant braver la tempête. Habituellement je ne suis pas suicidaire, quand Clément est en colère je ne m'en mêle pas, de peur qu'il ne se tourne ensuite vers moi pour continuer à crier. Ça n'est jamais arriver mais je ne veux pas être la cible de sa colère, alors je le laisse faire. Mais là, cette odeur, ou en tout cas, l'une des odeurs qu'il portait sur lui était celle de la créature qui mangeait les organes, s'il l'avait vu j'étais prête à me sacrifier devant l'autel de la Colère pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Mes pas me menèrent vers Clément, debout derrière son bureau et je me penchais vers lui en reniflant. Clément se tut (du verbe taire) instantanément pour me regarder.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'arrêtait avant d'avoir fini de crier. C'était assez étonnant.

- Un problème Zara ?

J'adore la façon qu'il a de prononcer mon nom, un peu lente, il prononce les deux syllabes distinctement. Je me contentais de le regarder un instant puis me redressais. Il continuait à me regarder, interrogateur tandis que moi je plissais les yeux et commençais mon interrogatoire, digne d'un flic.

- Nom ?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais demeuré, j'aurais pu commencer directement par la question que je voulais mais son odeur était totalement recouverte par les autres alors... dans le doute... Il ne sembla même pas penser que ma question était digne d'une réponse car il s'apprêta à tourner la tête tandis que je me renfrognais.

- Durois. Durois Clément.

Oh, finalement il me répond, même s'il ne me regarde plus.

- Âge ?

- Ça ne te regardes pas.

Il ignore que je connais son âge, je le sais parce que je lis dans les pensées mais à ma connaissance personne à part moi ne le sais. Je souris brièvement et continue :

- Où étiez-vous tout les deux ?

Cette fois-ci il tourne la tête vers moi. Habituellement il n'aime pas répondre à mes questions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon air sérieux semble le pousser à me répondre aujourd'hui. Il me regarde un moment avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise et de la faire pivoter vers moi.

- Sur la rue Saint Pierre. Depuis quatre heure si tu veux tout savoir. Pourquoi ?

- Tututu. C'est moi qui pose les questions ici !

Il sourit légèrement et attend la question suivante. Le silence règne dans le bureau alors que les autres regardent la scène anormale qui se déroule devant eux, ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un coupe Clément alors qu'il est en colère et que ce dernier répond à des questions comme s'il avait des comptes à rendre quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je vois son regard s'assombrir tandis que le nouveau semble tentait de disparaître ou de rétrécir. Il allait repartir dans sa tirade colérique mais mon regard l'enjoint à répondre.

- On s'est fait attaquer par deux chupacabra*.

Je dus avoir l'air surprise parce qu'il se tourna avec un sourire étrange vers le nouveau. Il valait mieux ne pas le laissais retourner engueuler le nouveau.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Vous n'avez rien vu d'autre ?

Je dus avoir l'air choquer car il m'interrogea du regard.

- Tu sers à rien !

J'écarquillais les yeux en mettant les deux mains sur ma bouche, c'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais pouvoir réfléchir avant de dire quelque chose que je regretterais. Au lieu de se mettre à crier, il eut l'air amusé. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage alors que je rougissais de plus en plus.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Ton odeur...

- Mon... Odeur ?

- Oui, tu as la même odeur que la chose qui massacre des gens, tu sais, l'affaire de la police en ce moment, c'est la même odeur.

Il me regarda un moment, puis passa à autre chose. Il donna aux autres leur travail pour ce soir.

- Zara, toi tu restes. Jean (le nouveau) toi tu ne fais rien, surtout, tu ne fais rien, d'accord ?

Après acquiescement de la part de Jean, Clément lui fit signe de sortir. Je restais donc seule avec lui. Il me regarda un long moment, semblant me sonder avec ses yeux. Il est assez canon, il est blond, de magnifique yeux vert, un peu comme des émeraudes, un visage au traits fin, un nez droit, il est plutôt grand et quand on le voit on dirait pas qu'il chasse le surnaturel. Un peu comme moi, quoi mais lui on le croirait plus dans les affaires.

- Tu as parlée d'une odeur, non ?

Bravo Youston, on dirait que tu m'as reçu cinq sur cinq. Je me contentais de hocher la tête, pas besoin de répéter s'il m'avait parfaitement compris. Il continua de me regarder un moment puis il sembla réfléchir.

- Tu n'as pas encore trouvée ce que c'est ?

- Non, c'est quelque chose que je ne connais pas, je n'avais jamais sentie ça avant, et ça mange les organes des humains qu'il tue. J'ai également sentie une odeur qui ressemble à celle d'un vampire, alors je pense que quelqu'un l'aide mais je ne peux pas en être sûre.

- De l'aide ? Pourquoi un vampire l'aiderait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnerait ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Il hocha la tête puis me fit signe de partir, il ne m'avait rien dit sur ce que j'avais à faire ce soir-là. Au moment même où je tournais la poignet il me dit :

- Tu t'occupes de la formation du nouveau, c'est un purificateur. Vous irez à l'hôpital ensemble ce soir, 21 heure, pour une purification.

Je me tournais, c'est à la porte qu'il me disait ça ?

- Euh... j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

Il se contenta de secouer la tête. Je poussais un soupir et l'interrogeais du regard.

- Christophe Dupas, 44 ans, mordu par un lycanthrope il y a deux jours. Demain c'est la pleine lune et il ne veut pas se transformer.

- C'est compréhensible mais pourquoi avoir attendu deux jours avant de demander nos services ?

- Il n'a pas pensé qu'il pourrait être infecté. Bon, va t-en, je vais aller enlever cette odeur en me lavant, on dirait que tu vas me sauter dessus pour me tuer, mini Traqueuse.

Je lui tirais la langue et sortais. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais bon. J'eus confirmation que que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je vis la tête que tirait le nouveau en me regardant. Même Carla, la secrétaire eut l'air effrayée, et franchement il en faut. En même temps, elle ne m'a jamais vue traquer. Je tournais la tête vers le miroir accroché dans l'entrée pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Mes yeux s'étaient assombris, devenant plus noir que bleu et semblaient briller d'une flamme implacable, mon corps était tendu mais tant que je serais en présence de cette odeur je resterais comme ça et c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller voir un client lorsque vous avez l'air d'être prête à le tuer en arrivant. Donc notre cher petit Jean allait devoir prendre une douche lui aussi. Je baissais les yeux à ma montre, 20 h 00, je lui laissais un quart d'heure après je partais sans lui.

- Toi, prend une douche, dans un quart je m'en vais, que tu sois là ou pas !

Il hocha la tête, je devais lui avoir fait une impression d'enfer là. Carla pris un air condescendant envers moi tandis que le nouveau partait se laver. Je tournais la tête vers elle et la regardais droit dans les yeux, elle pâlit et retourna à son travail. J'allais m'assoir dans un des fauteuils qui meublaient le couloir pour permettre au gens d'attendre leur tour ou simplement celui qui devait les recevoir. J'attrapais un magasine et le feuilletais un moment. Exactement dix minutes et quinze secondes plus tard Jean entrait dans la pièce, tout propre, sentant le savon jusque là où j'étais. Il avait du bien frottais car il n'y avait plus de trace de l'odeur de la chose tueuse. Je me levais et le rejoignis. Nous nous rendîmes à l'hôpital dans sa voiture, ça sert à ça d'avoir un coéquipier qui est majeur, il fait le chauffeur pendant que moi je fais le travail. Ce soir ce sera simple : je lui montre comment s'y prendre pour purifier en prenant M. Dupas comme exemple et je rentre chez moi, après être repassé à l'agence pour dire ce qu'il en est bien sûr.

Nous arrivions à l'hôpital avec dix minutes d'avance, a croire qu'il n'y avait personne sur la route ce soir là. Jean eut l'air soulagé, je lui ai mis une pression de dingue sans rien faire. Je crois qu'il n'est pas habitué au silence. Bon, il était un peu pesant le silence mais on va pas à la foire. Bah, je me rattraperais plus tard. Ou pas. J'entrais dans la clinique et me dirigeais tranquillement vers l'accueil. Je montrais ma carte de Hunter, avec mon nom, mon prénom, ma photos, le logo officiel de l'agence et la signature de Clément. Non, il n'y a pas l'âge, en même temps, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, on ne m'aurait pas prise au sérieux sinon. On m'indiquais une chambre et un étage et je m'y dirigeais en prenant la peine de voir si Jean me suivais, après tout, il est là pour apprendre alors si je le perd en route, ce sera pas vraiment professionnel. Je toquais et entrais dans la chambre. Je manquais de rouler des yeux en voyant toute sa famille dans la pièce, comme s'il vivait ces derniers instants et que j'allais le tuer. Une fausse blonde me regarda avec un air franchement énervant, elle était bien plus grande que moi, et avait des yeux marrons assez beau.

« _C'est qui elle ? _» Ces pensées montraient ce qu'elle était : superficielle. Jean entra à ma suite et la famille sembla soulager de voir quelqu'un de plus âgée que moi. Je pouffais intérieurement en imaginant la tête qu'ils feraient lorsqu'ils comprendront que c'est moi qui vais le purifier et tranquillement laissais Jean observer la chambre. Je laissais tomber mon sac de sport et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, la fausse blonde était un peu en travers du chemin mais je l'évitais avec brio. Une petite brise entra dans la pièce aérant la chambre, effaçant quelque peu l'odeur d'antiseptique et de désinfectant. C'est pour ça que je n'aimais pas purifier dans les hôpitaux, l'odeur était trop forte. Le vent refroidit également la pièce, sept personnes enfermées dans la même chambre ça donne de la chaleur et une odeur étrange : l'odeur propre à leur corps, leur sang, mélangeait avec leur parfum et entre elles, c'est une odeur assez désagréable parce que je reconnais chaque fragrance.

Jean était perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'ouvrais la fenêtre, ça n'était pas utile à une purification mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que je sentais l'odeur présente dans cette salle comme si elle avait était là depuis deux semaines et que personne n'avait aéré entre temps. Je me dirigeais donc vers le lit, Jean s'en approcha également.

-Vous avez était mordu où ?

« _C'est son assistante ? _» Le malaise de la famille était palpable, Jean ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, il se contentait d'observer mes mouvements et d'écouter les questions que je posais. Christophe Dupas me trouvais plutôt mignonne, dans le sens où il aimerait bien me croquer. A l'arrivée de la pleine lune les instants du loup ou autre animaux qui transmet le virus de lycanthropie s'activent et les victimes de ce virus pensent en général à leur prochaine proie en fonction d'une odeur ou d'une silhouette. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir me répondre je commençais à défaire le bandage qu'on lui avait apposé sur la morsure en attendant le purificateur. La fausse blonde allait m'arrêter lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le médecin. Je ne me tournais pas, rien qu'à sa façon d'avancer dans la pièce je savais qui c'était : Alexis Blaise, tout juste 20 ans, il est considéré comme un génie et n'arrête pas de flirter avec moi, c'est d'ailleurs assez amusant.

-Tu en as mis du temps à venir Zara, je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt.

Je me contentais de faire un signe vague de la main, mes changements de comportements l'amusaient également. Il regarda Jean en fronçant les sourcils puis se tourna pour me regarder faire, les purification avaient le don de le fasciner. Doucement, j'allais poser ma main droite sur la morsure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement me faisant sursauter, je me tournais vers la porte et croisais un regard argenté qui me figea quelques secondes.

Vampire.

Tout en lui me criais sa véritable nature, le fils de Christophe Dupas d'après les pensées de la fausse blonde, elle voulait bien se le faire ce vampire là. Il eut un rictus amusé en me voyant le fixer lorsqu'un deuxième vampire entra dans la chambre. Son premier réflexe lorsqu'il me vit fut d'attraper son ami et de le tirer en arrière, le plus loin possible de moi. Je me contentais de hausser les épaules et de me retourner m'occuper du loup en manque de sang. Je levais donc ma main droite à nouveau pour la poser doucement sur la morsure, et l'effleurer sur toute sa surface en une caresse aérienne. Une douce lumière blanche s'alluma, comme si la morsure devenait luminescente tandis que j'isolais la trace du virus et que je l'éradiquais. La blessure se referma lentement pour disparaître complètement. Je me tournais vers M. Dupas qui me fixait toujours comme s'il allait me dévorer toute crue et me tournais vers Alexis.

-Il faut des perfusions, au moins jusqu'à demain matin, le temps que l'organisme retrouve sa fonction principale qui a légèrement déviée avec le virus. Il hocha la tête en souriant et alla chercher une infirmière pour qu'elle prenne mes instructions. Lorsque ce fut fait, je regardais les deux vampires dans la salle. Aucuns des deux n'était le vampire présent sur le lieux du carnage de ce matin. Je me tournais donc vers Jean et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête que nous partions. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, ignorant le vampire le plus âgé en train de traîner son ami plus jeune vers le reste de la famille pour le tenir éloigné de moi et sortais. Je fermais les yeux, mon travail était fait, pas besoin d'utiliser quoi que ce soit pour une simple contamination par un lycanthrope, ça aurait été plus dur si ça avait été un vampire qui l'avait mordu.

J'entendais les pas de Jean derrière moi, et plus loin, dans la chambre que nous venions de quitter, une dispute.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me tirer comme ça ? Tu es fou ?

- Non, je prend mes précautions.

- Précautions, hein ? De quoi ? Envers quoi ?

- La Traqueuse

Cette réplique eut le mérite de clouer la bouche au plus jeune tandis que le rire amusé d'Alexis résonnait dans la chambre.

Prochaine étape : l'agence Vampire Hunter et le rapport à faire à Clément. Ensuite, un bon lit et une nuit de sommeil.

* _Le Chupacabra, ou Goatsucker est une créature dont on entend parler depuis 1995 à Porto Rico. Les témoins décrivent la bête comme étant une sorte de kangourou avec des yeux rouges malfaisants. Mi-humain mi-bête vampire, le Chupacabra était le rejeton d'une chèvre qui l'abandonna aussitôt, puisqu'elle le mit au monde déformé. Depuis ce temps, ce rejeton a grandi et se promène maintenant en Amérique Centrale en arrachant les yeux et suçant le sang des vaches ou des humains._

* * *

Voilà ^^. En espérant que ça vous ait plu.

Merci. Gourmandizzz.


	7. Chapter 6

L'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

Voilà le chapitre 6 après une longue absence. J'ai eu pas mal de truc à faire mais je continue ^^.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Je me réveillais en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon rêve mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas été charmant, un cauchemar, lié encore et toujours à la chasse des créatures surnaturelles. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, profitant pour décoller la mèche collée à mon front par la sueur et poussais un soupir. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant des yeux l'objet qui m'avait réveillé. Après avoir passé ma chambre au rayon X sans sortir de mon lit, je baissais les yeux vers le sol, il était là, mon portable. La sonnerie recommença, m'annonçant un message. Je me baissais sur le lit et le prenais en main. C'était un message de Charlotte.

_Salut, ça va p'tite sœur ? Prête pour ce soir ? _

_Chacha._

'Chacha' a une drôle de manière de me parler aujourd'hui, 'p'tite sœur' ? Comme si c'était moi la moins mature... Bah, parfois on peut de poser la question, en effet. Je reste un instant sans bouger, puis je me reprend, referme le clapet de mon portable et me lève. Je suis plus réveillée que la dernière fois, j'évite le mur, et marche droit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois lavée, je ressors et vais m'habiller, je fais ma routine du matin et prépare mon sac pour les cours, il vaut mieux que je n'arrive pas en retard cette fois, et ce quelque soit le cours que j'ai en première heure. Je regarde donc mon emploi du temps... Yes, pas anglais, j'ai S.V.T en première heure, en fait, j'ai S.V.T pendant une heure et demi mais c'est comme si. J'enchaîne avec physique-chimie, une heure et demi aussi puis j'ai une heure d'anglais, donc pas de possibilité d'arriver en retard aujourd'hui dans le cours de M. Charles. Dommage.

Je regarde l'heure, sept heure et quart et descend en bas de l'immeuble en prenant soin de fermer la porte de mon appartement. On ne sait jamais, ça n'est pas parce que c'est l'appartement d'une hunteuse que je ne peux pas me faire cambrioler. J'arrive au lycée avec dix minutes d'avance, j'ai un peu trainé en route, le lycée n'est qu'a vingt minutes de chez moi en temps normal. Je me rends vers le labo numéro un et vais m'installer à une paillasse, si, ces espèces de grandes tables pour trois personnes, le plus souvent carrelé avec un robinet dessus, il y en dans chaque labo dans cette école, mais j'imagine que c'est partout pareil... Mes deux coéquipier de labo ne tarde pas à arriver, ils s'assoient à mes côtés, deux garçons, la prof nous a elle-même réparti, deux garçons une fille à chaque paillasse, comme on peut le penser, il y a plus de garçon que de fille dans ma classe de labo. Je prend une profonde inspiration et manque de m'étouffer en sentant l'odeur de chlorure de sodium. Ah, c'est trop fort, cette odeur est beaucoup trop forte, je crois que je vais vomir. Bonjour la réputation si je gerbe en plein milieu du cours... Bon, il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution à mon problème, faire comme Clément m'a enseigné – ouais, c'est lui qui a fait mon apprentissage, la classe, hein ? - et me concentrer sur autre chose de plus joyeux, tiens pourquoi pas l'odeur de la chose ? Non mauvaise idée, mes collègues de paillasse viennent de s'éloigner de moi, se mettant à une certaine distance dite de 'sécurité'. Bon autre chose, vite. Ah, je mangerais bien des frites à midi moi. Oui, voilà, ça marche...

La prof entre enfin dans le labo et commence son cours après avoir distribué les polycopiés. Très vite je me désintéresse de son cours, pas que ce soit ennuyeux mais... si, ça l'est. En plus je peux toujours lire dans ses pensées en cas de besoin. Non, je n'utilise mais pouvoir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, mais croyez-moi, lorsque cette prof se met en colère, on entre en état d'alerte niveau cinq. C'est limite si l'enfer ne serait pas le paradis face à elle. J'attends tranquillement que l'heure passe, change de cours avec les autres, oui les TD de physique-chimie et S.V.T sont en groupe et reste le même groupe. Dix minutes après le début du cours de la voix monotone du prof, je m'ennuie déjà et appui ma tête contre ma main, accoudé à la paillasse, j'ai cours dans le labo deux, qui dit labo dit paillasse...

C'est étrange mais c'est toujours dans ce genre de circonstances, en remarquant combien je m'ennuie que je remarque comme le temps passe lentement. C'est peut-être une règle du temps, il marque le coup, soit il passe plus vite soit il passe lentement, quand on s'amuse dans la première et quand on s'ennuie ensuite... Juste quand je pense ça, le cours est interrompu par un 'toc-toc-toc' assez distinct dans le silence causé par le monologue du prof. Bien entendu dans ce genre de circonstances, toutes les têtes se tournent vers la porte et après un 'entrez' du prof, la porte s'ouvre enfin, j'écarquille les yeux légèrement, Julien vient de rentrer dans la salle avec un sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Dans la tête des élèves, Julien vient de leur sauver la vie ou en tout cas de les sauver du cours somnifère. Mais la question reste : quel élève va t-il sauver ?

- Bonjour professeur, le directeur aimerait voir Zara White et on m'a dit qu'elle avait cours avec vous.

Moi ? Qu'est-ce que le directeur peut bien me vouloir, pour une fois que je ne suis impliquée dans aucune catastrophe. Je vois le prof hocher la tête et se tourner vers moi, m'indiquant par la même occasion de prendre mes affaires avec moi. Julien me regarde les ranger l'ai amusé. Mais je ne peux pas le blâmer hein, avec l'air blasé qu'à le prof en ce moment même, ce serait difficile. Le prof est sûr et certain que je ne reviendrais pas dans son cours, il connait suffisamment le directeur et ce qu'un élève doit faire pour être convoqué dans son bureau. Après un soupir mental et une petite prière, j'espère que le bleu n'a pas vendu la mèche à son frère, si c'est le cas de toute façon je peux toujours me venger, même si pour ce faire je vais devoir faire attention à ce que Dom ne soit pas dans les parages, je suis Julien dans la cours. Puis vers le bureau du directeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être convoqué dans _son_ bureau ?

Il dit ça comme si le directeur était le croquemitaine qui mange les enfants quand ils ne sont pas sage, c'est assez amusant, les élèves appellent le bureau du directeur '_L'Antre_' à chaque fois que j'entends ça, ça me fait marrer, intérieurement bien sûr. Prudence est mère de sureté comme on dit et je suis de nature prudente, néanmoins le dirlo est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, donc...

- Tu n'as jamais cours ?

J'adore répondre à une question par une autre question, en même temps, la dernière fois il était en perm et là il vient dans le labo pour le directeur, il semble avoir énormément de temps libre. Il me jette un regard amusé et change à son tour de sujet.

- Sinon, ça va mieux ?

Je le regarde, interloqué, puis réfléchis, j'allais mal ? Ah bon, depuis quand, combien de temps... J'allais continué à me poser des questions sans réponses lorsque, prise d'une illumination je compris. Il faisait référence au message d'hier et à mon teint soudainement plus pâle que d'habitude. Sans le regarder je hochais la tête, il me sourit. Involontairement, j'effleurais son esprit avant de brusquement me rétracter. Il valait mieux éviter de faire ce genre de chose, certaine personne, Clément pour ne citer personne, sentent quand quelqu'un s'approche de leurs pensées de trop près. Lorsque je ne savais pas me contrôler, étant en apprentissage, j'étais tout le temps connectée aux pensées de Clément, ça avait le don de l'agacer sérieusement mais comme je n'y étais pour rien, il me laissait faire. Julien ne lança pas d'autre sujet, j'imagine qu'on avait épuisé les possibilités frappantes. Seulement, j'avais besoin d'une réponse claire, et Julien n'était ni médium – pas à ma connaissance en tout cas, mais ça n'est pas un truc dont on se vante en un sens – ni doté d'un pouvoir de prescience, même s'il sentait mon intrusion, il ne pourrait pas dire ce qu'il se passait avec précision, sauf si quelqu'un c'était déjà amusé à lire dans ses pensées et à lui expliquer le procédé.

Comme l'a si bien dit Charlotte hier, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. A nouveau, mon esprit effleura le sien et pour la première je touchais son esprit. Sous l'intensité de la sensation je m'arrêtais net, Julien suivit le mouvement, les yeux à demi-clos, je voyais à travers ses yeux et décidais d'entamer la conversation qui m'intéressais vraiment. :

- Dis, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un frère, c'est vrai ?

Je sentis une certaine inquiétude affluait dans ses pensées, je n'étais pas suffisamment entrée dans son esprit pour lire ses pensées, juste en savoir le ton, et les émotions qui passaient en lui. Face à cette émotion je déduisis qu'il avait peur pour son frère, sans doute à cause du métier qu'il exerçait.

- Oui, acquiesça t-il lentement, il travaille dans la police, plus précisément dans la nouvelle brigade formée contre le surnaturelle.

Formée, c'était un bien grand mot, on les avait laissé aller librement dans la nature, les mettant seulement en contact avec nous, l'agence Vampire Hunter, comme formation c'était léger... Mais il valait mieux éviter de le dire. Aucune gène ni honte dans ses pensées, il n'avait rien contre le surnaturel, mais la profession de son frère l'inquiétait réellement, suffisamment pour couvrir tous son esprit. Je me sentais attirée par cet esprit, il semblait si blanc, si pur, si loin de la connaissance même du mot 'mal', je commençais, dans un état de semi-conscience à me rapprocher de lui, entrant plus profondément dans cet esprit qui agissait comme un aimant sur moi. La surprise envahie ses pensées, me faisant par la même occasion reprendre mes esprits, je prenais une profonde inspiration. Plusieurs élèves nous dévisageaient à présent, quoi de plus normal me direz-vous lorsque dans son lycée on voit le mec le plus populaire si près de la fille la plus bizarre du lycée, surtout avec la drôle d'atmosphère qui commençait à étirer ses longs fils autour de nous. Je ne devais pas restée longtemps dans cet esprit, sinon j'allais finir par faire quelque chose que je risquerais de regretter de bien des façon plus tard.

A mon tour, j'acquiesçais à sa réponse.

- Je vois, je réfléchis quelques instants, et il travaille sur quoi en ce moment ?

Il plissa les yeux, peut-être y étais-je allée un peu trop fort au niveau personnel là. Mais ce ne fut ni suspicion ni irritation qui apparut dans ses pensées, juste le l'agacement, mais pas envers moi, envers son frère. Étonnée, je voulus en savoir plus mais ses pensées se refermèrent sur elles-mêmes soudainement, comme se protégeant de mon intrusion. Je clignais des yeux, surprise de ce phénomène plus que bizarre puis me re-concentrais, il ne m'avait pas chassé mais je n'avais plus accès à ses pensées, ses émotions étaient toujours lisibles, juste ses pensées avaient disparus, bizarre. Il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait même pas l'air d'en avoir conscience. Une sorte de réaction instinctive ? Un moyen de se protéger peut-être ? Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse et que j'en parle à Clément.

- Sur une affaire qui lui prend tout son temps – il avait dit ça avec irritation, ah, c'était peut-être de là que venait son agacement – d'après lui, il vaut mieux qu'il évite d'en parler pour ne pas que je fasses de cauchemars.

Son sourire ironique ne me plut pas, il ne faisait qu'enlaidir son si beau visage. Julien ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, un petit plus petit, les cheveux blond un peu plus long, de superbes émeraudes à la place de ses yeux, les traits un peu plus efféminés et gracieux. La différence s'arrêtait là.

- Peut-être a t-il raison et fait-il ça pour ton bien, non ?

La surprise passa sur ses traits comme dans ses pensées. Il prit un moment pour y réfléchir puis hocha lentement la tête. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage, je retins un sourire amusé, ça lui allait beaucoup mieux que l'ironie. En reprenant son chemin il me dit :

- En revanche, il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré une très jolie jeune fille de mon âge, sur sa dernière 'scène de crime', un peu arrogante, assez froide et distance. Il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom. Mais il a dit qu'elle semblait insensible aussi, il ne sait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

En un sens, j'étais soulagé, pas parce qu'il me trouvait 'jolie' mais parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit mon nom. Peut-être un coup de Dom ou un coup de chance. La sincérité qui animait ses pensées en disant ces mots ne pouvait en aucun cas être feinte, j'étais donc quitte d'une grande frayeur, Brent ne m'avait pas dénoncé. Il me plaisait de plus en plus ce garçon, et s'il continuait à aller dans mon sens, je sens que lui et moi on pourrait bien s'entendre.

- Sinon, il s'appelle comment ton frère ?

- Brent.

Je sentis son amusement et me pris donc au jeu :

- Drôle de nom...

Il éclata de rire. Arrivé devant _l'Antre_ il me dit qu'il m'attendait ici. Trop aimable de sa part...

J'entrais donc dans le bureau craint de tous les élèves de ce lycée. Nous discutâmes un bon moment, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, je n'étais pas là à cause d'une bêtise que j'aurais faite, non c'était bien pire : le directeur voulait me parler à propos de mes parents adoptifs, avec un calme poli, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que nous n'étions plus en contact depuis un bon moment déjà mais il ne sembla pas comprendre et je me retrouvais donc à la porte du bureau avec une demande de la part de mon directeur pour mon père adoptif. L'horreur. Ce fut donc encore plus blanche qu'hier que je me retournais pour voir Julien me sourire, amusé. Son sourire disparut cependant bien vite lorsqu'il vit ma tête choquée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il semblait plus que surpris, et ce fut dans un soupir à fendre l'âme que je murmurais « je vais devoir voir mon père » je me tournais vers son visage incrédule avec des yeux de chiens battus, il ne résista pas plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Je faillis prendre un air boudeur mais la gravité de la situation m'en empêche. J'allais devoir rendre visite à mon père. Catastrophe, tout mais pas ça ! Voyant mon air plus que sérieux et inquiet il me demanda :

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- C'est pire que l'apocalypse, répondis-je, complétement abattue.

Il me scruta un moment et dû compatir car il mit une main sur mon épaule en signe d'encouragement. Julien a un ans de plus que moi, il est en série scientifique. En règle général c'est un garçon sur lequel on peut compter mais là, il ne pourrait rien pour moi. Après un soupir, je le saluais, regardais ma montre et me dirigeais vers le cours d'anglais, ça n'allait de toute façon pas tardé à sonner. Paradoxalement, le cours d'anglais se passa très bien cette fois-ci, le prof devant sentir l'aura de désespoir qui m'entourais me laissa tranquille durant toute l'heure. Ce fut d'un pas morne que je rejoignis la cafétéria. Je prenais un plateau, fit la queue, et allais m'assoir avec mon repas à un table vide après avoir payé.

Une chaise fut tirée à côté de moi et une en face, je n'eus pas besoin de lever les yeux, je savais déjà qui c'était : Joshua et Amandine, mes meilleurs amis.

- Si tu savais les ondes que tu projettes en ce moment, me dit Amandine, tu as une aura de suicidaire.

Franchement, il y avait de quoi là, j'allais être obligé de faire face à mon père, mon père merde ! C'était quoi ce plan ?

- Ouais, renchérit Joshua, une vrai tête de déterrée, on comprend pourquoi tout le monde évite soigneusement ce coin de la cafète...

J'eus un faible sourire, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais essayaient de me remonter le moral. C'était pas vraiment ça, mais ça faisait plaisir. A ma plus grande surprise une autre chaise fut tirée, celle à côté de Joshua qui s'était assis en face de moi. Je levais les yeux et tombais dans deux yeux vert. Julien. Je le regardais un moment avec de rabaisser la tête vers mon plateau repas. Après un soupir je commençais à manger.

- C'est vraiment si catastrophique que ça de devoir aller voir ton père ?

De surprise, Amandine lâcha sa fourchette et Joshua se tourna vers moi. Ils me regardèrent un moment, comme pour vérifier que ce qu'ils avaient entendus étaient vraiment la vérité. Amandine soupira puis reprit sa fourchette.

-Ok, je vois. Ça explique effectivement beaucoup de chose...

Julien se tourna vers elle, l'air quelque peu surprit de sa réponse tandis que Joshua acquiesçait. Ils savaient que c'était presque pire que la seconde guerre mondial, avec mes parents adoptifs, mon père surtout, on était en période de guerre froide et plus on était loin l'un de l'autre mieux on se portait...

- Ça vous dérangerez si on changeait de sujet ?

Après acquiescement, nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres, passant d'un sujet à un autre, nous nous amusions à commenter l'aspect des gens qui passaient. Je sentais souvent le regard de Julien sur moi, il semblait s'interroger à mon sujet ou sur notre mésentente avec mon père peut-être un peu des deux j'imagine. Tranquillement, j'énonçais un avenir probable de la personne qui passait, tantôt commerçant, tantôt artiste, la plupart du temps, il y avait énormément de rêve déçu, c'était si facile à voir, entre leur rêve et leur avenir il y avait pour la plupart un large fossé. Souvent, lorsque je faisais ça, je me demandais si à moi aussi, mon avenir était écrit sur mon front comme ça, à la portée de n'importe qui sachant le lire. En un sens, j'espérais que non, mon présent n'était déjà pas glorieux, alors mon avenir, n'en parlons pas...

Je me tournais vers Julien et lui souris, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur qui dessina un nouveau sourire sur mes lèvres. Je haussais les épaules, les yeux brillant de malice et d'amusement. Yeux dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'il était en train d'essayer de lire mon âme, de savoir ce que je cachais, parce qu'il savait que je cachais quelque chose, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Son âme, si je me concentrais assez, s'il me laissait faire, je pourrais l'atteindre, tenter de la lire, de la comprendre, mais peu de gens avaient conscience que l'âme était facile à atteindre pour un télépathe accompli. Le plus amusant, c'est la tête que fait quelqu'un une fois qu'on l'a entièrement déchiffré. Clément s'amuse souvent avec ça, enfin disons qu'il l'utilise à son avantage. Moi, je ne l'ai encore jamais fait, je préfère attendre, je pense que l'âme de quelqu'un est quelque chose de vraiment personnel puisque l'âme garde des souvenirs de tout, je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un lise mon âme sans ma permission, mais il est déjà difficile de lire mon esprit alors mon âme.

- Alors, les amoureux, on s'enferme dans une bulle rien qu'à vous ?

Je vis Julien sursautait et se tournait vers Amandine qui le regardait avec un air malicieux. Il allait tombé dans le piège, je le sentais gros comme une maison. Et bien sûr, ça ne rata pas : il protesta avec véhémence, tandis que Amandine amusée par sa réaction en rajoutait une couche. Finalement, les deux heures de la pause du midi passèrent vite, à aucun moment les amis de Julien ne s'étaient approchés. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, je me tournais pour aller déposer mon plateau sur le tapis roulant prévu à cet effet, direction les cuisines. Durant tout le repas j'avais eu conscience des regards sur nous, en effet, ça n'est pas tout les jours que le garçon le plus populaire de tout le lycée mange en compagnie de la bande de cinglé du coin. Cet après-midi nous avions une heure de math et après c'était le week-end, fin des cours à quinze heure. Nous saluâmes Julien puis allâmes en direction de la salle de classe. Je me sentais mieux par rapport à la visite 'obligatoire' chez mon père et puis, je voyais Charlotte ce soir, elle pourrait sans doute servir d'entremetteuse entre mon père et moi.

Je m'assis à côté de Joshua, juste devant nous Amandine et un garçon dont je ne me souviens plus le nom, nous étions au fond de la classe. Nous passâmes donc le cours de math entre note et discussion entre nous, le prof nous réprimanda une fois mais il nous laissa tranquille le reste de l'heure, somme toute ça n'était pas souvent que nous parlions ensemble pendant les cours et ça joua en notre faveur. J'aimais bien le prof de math, d'ailleurs, c'était réciproque et là, nous étions en période de crise. C'était un événement exceptionnel ! Et d'une rare gravité, en plus.

La sonnerie retentit et nous quittâmes la salle de cours après un clin d'œil au prof qui me sourit, l'air amusé. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le portail. Julien semblait attendre quelqu'un à la sortie avec ses amis. Je lui fit un signe de la main avec un air franchement amusé, ses petits copains me lançant des regards meurtrier. C'était hilarant, limite à tomber par terre. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient peur de moi, gardant leur distance avec la plus cinglé de la bande. Julien comprit et eut l'air hilare également. Je laissais Amandine et Joshua à l'arrêt de bus, continuant mon chemin toute seule jusqu'à mon appartement. Je grimpais les marches et arrivais devant ma porte je sortis mes clefs. Alors que je commençais tout juste à déverrouiller la porte, le téléphone intérieur sonna. Avec dextérité, je tournais rapidement la clef dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte, la referma d'un gracieux coup de pied et attrapa le téléphone en même temps.

- Allo ?

_Zara ?_

- Non, c'est dieu. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, si tôt dans l'après-midi Charlotte ?

_Ah, très amusant, excuse moi j'ai oublié de rire._

Je clignais une fois des yeux : ça ne ressemblait pas à Charlotte d'être agressive.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_..._

A l'autre bout du fil le silence s'éternisa. A nouveau, je clignais des yeux.

- Charlotte ?

_Oui, je suis toujours là. Il y a un problème pour ce soir._

Je fronçais les sourcils, je ne m'en serais pas douter, tiens...

- Je répète : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je pouvais presque la voir se mordre la lèvre de nervosité. Ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer n'allait pas me plaire.

_Tu te souviens que le vampire qui m'a aidé était d'accord pour que tu m'accompagnes ?_

- Il ne l'ait plus ? Si c'est le cas, c'est mort , je préfère encore que tu n'y ailles pas, mais comme tu n'en feras de toute façon qu'à ta tête...

_Nan, c'est pas ça..._ elle sembla hésiter un moment puis : _En fait, il est toujours d'accord mais il amène quelqu'un lui aussi..._

- Il croit que c'est une agence de rencontre ou quoi ? Pas question qu'il te suce le sang, en tout cas ! A l'origine, c'est parce que c'est un vampire que tu voulais que je vienne et voilà qu'il en invite un deuxième !

_Zara, je ne savais pas que c'était un vampire, c'est pour savoir que je voulais que tu viennes, j'avais oublié que tu pouvais reconnaître l'odeur d'un vampire, et puis je suis pas sûre que le deuxième soit un vampire aussi._

Elle pensait que c'était une raison ? Pas moi, un vampire ça traine avec d'autre vampire, bon pas qu'avec des vampires mais quand même... Je poussais donc un soupir et grognait la confirmation qu'elle attendait, à savoir que je viendrais, comme prévu.

_Merci, t'es géniale !_ Merci, je sais. Je suis une sœur modèle, enfin pour peut que mes capacités à tuer 'accidentellement' ma sœur ne compte pas et qu'on oubli par la même occasion, que je chasse le surnaturel. Bon, je suis loin d'être une sœur modèle mais je fait ce que je peux, c'est déjà ça. En faite, je suis en train de me déprimer toute seule.

_Alors, rendez-vous à vingt heure devant chez toit, et s'il te plait, fais moi plaisir, fait toi jolie !_

Avant que je ne puisses demander des précisions sur ce qu'elle sous-entendait par là, elle raccrocha. Merci Charlotte, c'est agréable de se faire raccrocher au nez... Nouveau soupir.

J'avais tout le temps qu'il me fallait pour 'me faire jolie' comme l'avait si bien dit ma sœur. Il n'était après tout que quinze heure trente cinq. J'allais donc faire mes devoirs, autant expédier ça tout de suite, puis vers seize heure vingt, je choisis une tenue pour la soirée, une qui cache deux brownings dans des endroits où dégainer ne relèverait pas du parcours du combattant. Étonnement, je trouvais une robe du même bleu que mes yeux, décolleté juste ce qu'il fallait, moulant mes formes sans les montrer, juste en les laissant deviner. Le bas de la robe était assez ample, dans le sens où elle me permettait d'accrocher deux flingues au niveau de mes cuisses (j'avais trouvé la technique pour ça mais elle impliquait des portes-jarretelles, à toute chose un inconvénient...) sans entraver mes mouvements et en les camouflant entièrement. Sexy et pratique. J'oubliais instantanément les chaussures à talons, hors de question et préparait plutôt mes courtes bottes crèmes qui arrivaient à mi-mollet, idéales pour cacher une lame courte. Comme quoi, même des vêtements féminin pouvait être pratique.

Une fois la tenue choisie, je regardais l'heure, dix-sept heure. Dans les temps. Je me dirigeais vers mon sac de sport, sortis deux flacons d'eau bénite et un pieux. Tranquillement, je retournais vers mon armoire et sortis de mon armoire un sac à main lui aussi couleur crème, autant assortir les couleurs... Je rangeais l'eau bénite et le pieu en bois – du chêne – et j'ajoutais mon porte-monnaie et un chapelet. Comme pour me rassurer, je levais ma main droite vers mon cou et je suivis des doigts la chaine en argent jusqu'à la croix que je portais en permanence sur moi. Une nouvelle respiration plus tard, je posais le sac sur le lit, à côté de la tenue choisie et lâchais la croix, la laissant retomber sur ma poitrine. Un nouveau regard vers l'horloge et je partis dans la cuisine faire un peu de rangement.

A dix-huit heure, je me tournais vers la salle de bain et m'y dirigeais. Je me lavais, évacuant par la même occasion la sensation d'étouffement que je commençais à avoir. Je sortis un quart d'heure plus tard et me préparais tranquillement devant le miroir de ma chambre après avoir fermer le rideau. J'attachais ensuite mes cheveux en un chignon assez lâche, laissant quelque mèche au dehors pour un air agréablement négligé. Les chignons trop serrés me donnait l'impression de m'arracher la tête. Là, j'étais jolie. Un regard au réveil m'appris qu'il me restait encore quarante-cinq minutes. J'attachais donc deux brownings de dix huit balles chacun à mes cuisses puis glissais une lame dans ma botte droite, équipée d'une sangle prévue à cet effet, je l'avais rajouter un jour par le cordonnier sur la rue en face de mon appart', ça l'avait surpris au départ mais quand il avait su mon travail, il avait compris. Un type très charmant. Je pris mon portable sur la table de chevet, mon sac à main que je posais sur mon épaule et je me dirigeais vers l'entrée. J'attrapais mes clefs au passage, sortis de mon appartement, fermais la porte et commençais à descendre. Mon portable vibra dans ma main.

_J'suis en bas de chez toi._

_Charlotte._

Je rangeais mon portable dans mon sac et descendit les escaliers. Je sortis enfin à l'air libre et tombais sur ma sœur qui se tourna vers moi en entendant la porte de l'immeuble se refermer. '_La vache ! _' Je l'a regardais, interloquée par cette pensée et l'interrogea en haussant un sourcil. Elle se renfrogna soudainement. Quoi ? Je n'étais pas assez jolie pour elle ? Je baissais les yeux sur sa tenue, elle portait une courte robe noire très sexy et des ballerines noires, elle aussi avait prévu un replis stratégique possible... Je relevais les yeux, découvrit qu'elle s'était très légèrement maquillée, du crayon autour des yeux, du mascara et un peu de gloss. Ses mèches brunes bouclées retombaient avec grâce autour de son visage. A mon tour je prenais un air boudeur. Je ne comprenais pas Charlotte.

- Quoi ?

Elle me jeta un nouveau coup d'œil avant de pousser un soupir et de répondre : '_tu ne t'es pas vraiment regardée, hein ? En sortant de chez toi, tu ne t'es pas regardée dans un miroir ? _'

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore ? Non je ne m'étais pas regardée et alors ? On s'en fout... Pour ne pas l'énerver davantage, je demandais néanmoins :

- Les couleurs jurent ?

J'eus droit à un nouveau soupir. '_Non, les couleurs ne jurent pas ! Tu es trop sexe comme ça, je t'ai dit de te faire jolie pas de te transformer en bombe..._' Je haussais un sourcil, choquée. Elle pensais quoi là ? Je secouais la tête.

- Tu es aussi jolie que moi, Charlotte, alors arrête de te dévaloriser !

Sur ces bonnes paroles nous partîmes en direction du restaurant. Nous parlâmes jusqu'au moment où j'aperçus les deux vampires avec lesquels nous allions passer la soirée. Je me figeais sur place et Charlotte me regarda, surprise.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'aucuns des deux n'est sur ta liste de chasse.

Je lui jetais u coup d'œil et répondit que pour le moment aucun vampire n'étant présent sur ma liste. Elle eut l'air soulagé et attrapa mon bras pour me tirer vers son rendez-vous qui en me voyant eu un mouvement de recul. Comme on se retrouve...

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite ^^. Pour savoir la date approximative, rendez-vous sur mon profil. Merci de m'avoir lue.

En espérant que ça vous ait plut.  
Une petite review pour me dire quoi XD ?  
Gourmandizzz.


	8. Chapter 7

Voilà le chapitre 7, oui, après une longue absence mais je ne m'arrête pas, je continue cette fic ainsi que les autres. Simplement, il s'est passé pas mal de chose depuis la dernière, dont l'une qui m'a coupé l'envie d'écrire, ensuite j'avais la flemme mais maintenant, voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7

La situation était tendue. Enfin, quoi de plus normal en sachant à qui l'on a à faire ? Des deux côtés en plus : eux savent que je suis la Traqueuse et moi je sais qu'ils sont des vampires. On est donc tous – plus ou moins – sur ses gardes puisque chaque parti sait ce que l'autre est capable de faire. Lorsque je les avaient rencontré la veille, je n'avais pas fait plus attention que ça, mais cette fois, je pris la peine de les regarder.

Le fils de Christophe Dupas et son ami vampire plus vieux étaient devant moi, je voyais presque les muscles du vampire plus âgé se tendre sous sa peau, se préparant à faire quelque chose si je faisais mine de les attaquer. C'est incroyable ce que les vampires peuvent 'broder' autour des choses, à croire que c'était moi la tueuse ici... Je ne me nourrissait pas de sang, moi. Je haussais donc un sourcil dans sa direction, l'interrogeant de manière implicite sur la raison de cet accueil – personnellement je ne voulais pas venir au départ – puis lui souriais, l'air amusée. Je me raidis néanmoins en grimaçant lorsque je vis qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Le vampire plus âgé sembla surpris et tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui, il se raidit également, apparemment, il ne devait pas être là.

Je me concentrais à nouveau sur lui, tentant d'oublier la personne indésirable qui ne devait absolument pas me voir, il était brun, des yeux d'une couleur or éclatant, ses lèvres légèrement pincées en une moue contrariée. Mes yeux descendirent sur ses vêtements, il portait un jean noir serré au niveau des cuisses, taillé droit vers le bas de la jambe, de fines Nike noires et une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte sur un pendentif en forme de clé, sans doute un collier unique : la clé en elle-même était en or blanc, ce qui n'était pas difficile à deviner puisque les vampires détestent l'argent, finement ouvragée au niveau de la 'tige', elle avait un anneau en forme de cœur : une croix composée de diamant au centre de l'anneau ainsi que deux petites étoiles sur fond de bois qui l'encadrait ; l'anneau et la tige était rattaché par un X en or blanc également, son panneton (la partie découpée en creux parallèles à la tige) était en forme de C et était composé d'un onyx. Un très bel ouvrage qui ne datait assurément pas de notre époque.

Je tournais mon regard vers le fils de celui que j'avais purifié la veille, lui portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate également noire. Alors c'était lui qui avait aidé ma sœur, hein... Je le regardais fixement, c'était bien son odeur que j'avais senti sur Charlotte lorsqu'elle était venue me voir. Il avait un teint pale, il devait déjà l'être avant sa transformation, il avait été transformé peu de temps auparavant, quelques mois tout au plus. Des yeux argent assez profond, que j'avais déjà aperçu la veille et teinté en cet instant d'une lueur charmeuse, dirigée vers ma sœur, je n'était même pas sûre qu'il m'avait vu et si c'était le cas il ne me craignait pas. Il avait des cheveux d'une couleur assez étrange, je dirais bleu clair avec quelques nuances mais dans le fond c'était ça.

Je sentis sur moi le regard du second vampire mais continuait à regarder le fils de Christophe Dupas. Je pouvais percevoir grâce à ma vision périphérique le froncement de sourcil du plus âgé. Je décidais de me prêter au jeu de ce rendez-vous pour ma sœur. Avec un léger sourire poli, je dis :

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés mais nous n'avons pas étaient présentés, je le crains, vous êtes ?

Charlotte se tourna vers moi avec un haussement de sourcil '_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ ' me demanda t-elle mentalement d'un ton surpris. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois aimable semble t-il, mais si en faisant un petit effort je peux empêcher d'avoir à dégainer un de mes brownings et d'avoir à utiliser mon pieu en chêne, je peux le faire, ça ne me tuera pas... Je me contentais donc de lui sourire pour toute réponse. Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers moi, le plus âgé avec un air assez perplexe tandis que le deuxième semblait enfin me reconnaître. Il pencha la tête sur le côté mais me répondit néanmoins :

- Je m'appelle Damien, Damien Dupas et voici Éric Desbois.

- Enchanté. Je retenais une grimace à ce mot, et continuais : Moi c'est Zara, je suis la sœur de Charlotte.

Je parvins à garder mon sourire, et ça n'était pas peu dire, habituellement face à un vampire j'évite la courtoisie et la politesse mais je peux le faire, pour peu que ça ne dure pas longtemps.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est carrément mission impossible, le vampire appelé Éric n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards noir à chaque fois que je pose une question à Damien qu'il juge trop personnelle – toutes les questions que je pose donc – tandis que le dénommé Damien flirte avec ma sœur, pas que ça m'énerve... mais si, justement, ça m'énerve. Charlotte le sent alors elle est mal-à-l'aise et le repousse assez maladroitement, je vous assure, elle est vraiment capable de faire mieux que ça, je l'ais déjà vu faire. Alors forcément, ça m'énerve encore plus.

Résultat : Le vampire brun s'est tendu d'un coup – sans aucun doute à cause des ondes de meurtre que j'émets en ce moment – et moi je fusille du regard tout ce qui me passe sous les yeux.

Il y a de choses immuables dans la vie et ce cas est l'une d'elle : je ne peux pas être polie avec des vampires, quoi qu'il arrive, il y a toujours quelque chose qui finit par me déranger... Donc, je joue avec la fermeture éclair de mon sac à main depuis maintenant dix minutes, avec l'envie de sortir mon pieu en bois et de l'utiliser. Et le brun m'a à l'œil tandis que l'amoureux transis n'a rien remarqué, et pourtant je suis TOUT sauf discrète !

Je pose un regard sadique, j'en suis sûre, sur le plus jeune des vampires lorsque mon regard est attiré par quelque chose, un peu plus loin. Je prend immédiatement une moue boudeuse en voyant l'_indésirable_ me regarder avec un air franchement amusé. Celui-là, un jour je me le ferais ! Mais je me vois mal sortir un browning dans le restaurant pour tenter, et je dis bien _tenter_, de le toucher uniquement parce qu'il a l'air d'être franchement amusé par la situation. Charlotte perçoit mon changement d'humeur et tente de voir ce que je regarde ou plutôt _qui_ je regarde. Damien le remarque et se tourne en même temps que Éric qui est assis juste en face de moi.

En fait, depuis le début du repas je me demande pourquoi il a choisit un restaurant, je parle de Damien là, parce que les vampires ça ne mange pas, ça suce le sang. Allez savoir, peut-être n'est-il pas encore habitué au fait qu'il ne puisse plus manger.

Celui qui me regarde d'un air amusé, c'est Alexandre, il est le maître ici, je parle de la ville, chaque ville est dirigée par un maire, du côté des humains, et par un maître du côté surnaturel, général c'est un vampire et parfois il y a également un lycanthrope, comme dans cette ville : il y a un maître vampire et un chef de meute, ceux sont les seules créatures réellement autorisées à vivre dans un lieu où vit également des humains.

Je lui lance un regard de défi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il aime bien me voir le défier, il a l'ultime conviction qu'à la fin, c'est moi qui vais perdre. Ridicule. Je me tournais à nouveau vers Éric, et tentais de me détendre pour avoir l'air plus normal. Je tentais à nouveau d'engager une conversation avec lui, faisant abstraction de l'autre vampire qui risquait de retourner flirter avec ma sœur.

- Alors, tu as quel âge ?

A peine avais-je posé la question que je me gifler mentalement. L'erreur à ne pas commettre face à un vampire, surtout de ma part. Éric me lança un regard noir et je lui fit un sourire tendu. Je me tournais vers Alexandre, pour échapper à ça je serais prête à le supplier de m'aider. Du regard, bien entendu, hors de question que ce genre de parole puisse m'échapper en face d'un vampire surtout face à leur chef. J'imagine que si je rajoutais 'non mais physiquement je veux dire' ce serait un manque de tact, c'est comme de lui demander l'âge auquel il avait été transformé. En plus, c'était facile, il avait l'air d'avoir dix-neuf ans, le même âge que le second vampire. Mais Éric était clairement plus vieux, si Damien n'avait que quelques mois, Éric, lui, semblait avoir plusieurs décennies, sans doute même un siècle, peut-être plus. Suffisamment âgé pour être dangereux.

Je me replongeais dans le silence, me re-concentrant sur mon repas. Damien était repartit dans la drague de petite sœur, Charlotte me lança un regard mais là, je me contrôlais.

'_Zara ?_'

Je me tournais vers elle l'espace d'une seconde, de manière à lui montrer que je l'avais entendue et que je l'écoutais. Je re-baissais la tête sur mon assiette et prenais un morceau de viande avec ma fourchette en argent, paradoxe amusant : lorsque Éric avait vu ça il avait secoué la tête d'un air désappointé et avait poussé un soupir.

'_Si tu veux qu'on parte, tu me le dis, hein !_'

J'acquiesçais sans relever la tête. Mais je n'allais pas lui gâcher sa soirée, surtout que si je n'étais pas là, je suis sûre qu'elle en aurait profité pour bien le draguer, puisqu'il à l'air de lui plaire. Aller, je pouvais faire un effort, une soirée en compagnie de vampire n'allait sans doute pas me tuer. Je jetais un coup d'œil au plus jeune des vampires puis tournais la tête vers Éric. Il me fusiller toujours du regard, apparemment, il entendait les pensées de ma sœur et même s'il n'entendait pas les miennes, il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que je lui répondais par geste. Je lui lançais un regard noir, lui signifiant de virer de la tête de ma sœur parce que c'était une conversation privée. On n'a pas idée de rentrer dans la tête des gens sans leur permission ! Et non, je n'ai pas oublié que j'étais dans la tête de Julien un peu plus tôt, mais pas au point d'entendre les mots qu'il pensait, juste ces émotions. Il y avait une différence, quand même.

Charlotte se crispa à mes côtés, elle avait l'air de penser qu'il fallait vite qu'elle trouve un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère et de trouver une issue de secours.

- Et sinon, vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ?

Les yeux d'Éric restèrent dans les miens, dans un duel de regard noir, comme le dit le dicton ; si les regards pouvaient tuer... Là, il ne nous manquerait plus qu'un allée déserte et le cris d'un oiseau et on pourrait faire feu, attention aux balles perdues. Damien sembla enfin, ENFIN, se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il grimaça en regardant son ami puis fit un sourire crispé en me jetant un coup d'œil, il eut un rire nerveux et se tourna vers Charlotte.

- Et bien, nous sommes tous les deux étudiants en médecine...

Éric lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers moi. Je haussais les épaules pas le moins du monde impressionnée, après tout, ils avaient plusieurs décennies pour apprendre ça et puis, un vampire prend des cours de nuit dans n'importe quelle section qui lui plait mais il ne peut pas résister au sang, expliquez moi où est la logique de faire dans la médecine... Somme toute, Damien n'a pas encore compris tout ce que sa décision allait changer dans sa vie alors que l'autre, s'il semblait se plier au choix du premier, savait très bien ce qu'il en était. Je continuais donc à manger comme si de rien était, faisant par la même occasion grimaçait ma sœur.

'_Zara... S'il te plait, fais un petit effort..._'

Je soupirais, elle en avait vraiment de bonne, comme si ça n'était pas assez énervant comme ça de devoir rester à côté de deux vampires et surveillée par un autre, le maître de la ville qui plus est. Mais il fallait que je reste calme, ça n'allait pas le faire si je commençais à m'énerver. Avec la chance que j'ai ce soir, les gérants du restaurant serait vampire aussi. Pas les serveurs, ni le reste, juste les gérants. Comme un retour de karma peut-être ? La conversation continuait à la table tandis que je restais plongée dans mes pensées. Qu'ils parlent entre eux en me laissant tranquille, je levais la tête et balayais le restaurant du regard, on n'est jamais trop prudent – Dieu bénisse celui qui a inventait ce concept – je notais les détails du décor ainsi que les gens autour de moi. Leurs odeurs me parvenait, assez raffinées, je pouvais percevoir la chaleur de leur corps autour de moi, tout ce qu'il faisait qu'ils étaient humains ou non ; l'odeur de la nourriture se rajoutait au mélange, touche subtil de parfum en tout genre. Je tournais le regard vers la fenêtre, plus précisément vers le ciel, la nuit était déjà bien installée, et je restais un long moment à simplement observer les étoiles.

Je perçu dans ma vision périphérique, un mouvement d'Alexis et tournais la tête vers lui. Il avait les yeux fixés sur moi, semblant presque fasciné par mon expression. Je tournais la tête de nouveau vers ma table lorsque j'entendis le silence, déjà présent depuis quelques instants mais que je n'avais pas perçu auparavant. Éric semblait surpris, presque choqué tandis que Damien m'accordait un regard intéressée. Charlotte, elle, souriait doucement en me regardant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là ? Je lançais un regard interrogatif à ma sœur dont le sourire s'agrandit.

'_Tu sais Zara, tu devrais sourire plus souvent..._'

Je manquais m'étouffer à cette pensée. Quoi ? Je ne souriais pas, c'était théoriquement impossible en présence de vampire que je n'avais pas le droit de tuer, comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Elle dû voir mon trouble car elle précisa :

'_Tu semblais rêveuse en regardant le ciel. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as pensé mais ça t'as fait sourire. C'est pour ça qu'ils te regardent comme ça. J'aime quand tu te détends._'

Elle termina en souriant, comme si ça pouvait faire passer plus facilement ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer. Il allait falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je faisais lorsque j'étais ailleurs. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, un jour ça pourrait me tuer. Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi parano que je le pensais pour relâcher ma garde en présence de trois vampire dont deux très âgés. Je passais une main sur ma nuque, consciente que si je l'a passé dans mes cheveux, j'allais défaire le chignon, tout en soupirant doucement. Je relançais la conversation même si je ne voulais pas y participer :

- Et sinon, vous vous plaisez en ville ?

Je manquais sourire devant l'air offusqué d'Éric, tandis que Damien me souriait doucement. Le plus âgé semblait avoir assez mal pris ma question, comme une menace peut-être. Pourtant, loin de moi cette idée. C'était une question comme une autre, bien sûr, dans ma bouche il y a ambiguïté mais pas plus que ça. Alors que Éric allait me répondre – sans doute en m'envoyant bouler – Damien le coupa :

- Oui, c'est ici que je suis né, j'adore Marseille.

Je lui rendit son sourire tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers le second vampire et continuais la conversation :

- Ah, vraiment ? Tu espère y mourir aussi ? J'imagine que tes ancêtres sont enterrés ici, certaine personne veulent restés dans leur ville natale jusqu'à la fin.

Éric me lança un regard noir, comprenant parfaitement ce que je voulais dire par là et à nouveau s'apprêtait à répondre mais une nouvelle fois Damien le devança.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si lorsque je mourrais, si je meurs un jour, Marseille sera toujours là.

Je souriais à nouveau, il avait confiance en lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant, il suffisait d'un seul petit faux pas, d'une minuscule accusation pour qu'on me lâche sur ses traces et donc qu'on me demande de l'exécuter. Aussi simple que de dire bonjour.

La conversation se poursuivit, je m'amusais à poser des question à Damien Dupas, certes très ambiguës au niveau menace mais très bien quand – comme dans le cas de Damien – on ne faisait pas trop attention à ça, uniquement pour faire enrager Éric qui n'avait jamais le temps de me répondre.

Nous sortions à présent du restaurant, sous le regard amusé de Alexis mais sans que j'y prête vraiment attention. La soirée n'avait pas était si dure que ça : j'avais fait enrager un vampire sans en avoir l'air. Intelligent le Éric pour avoir compris tous mes sous-entendus. Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'apprêtais à répondre à un vampire plus qu'énervé lorsque mes muscles se tendirent brusquement, comme la veille, dans le bureau de Clément. L'odeur était forte et entêtante, une odeur reconnaissable entre mille pour moi puisque j'avais ordre de la traquer depuis qu'elle s'en était prise à des êtres humains, emportant ou dévorant leurs organes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zara ? me demanda Charlotte.

Éric s'était également tendu, simple réponse à ma réaction anormale. Je ne lui répondais pas, je ne me tournais même pas vers elle. J'avais toujours espéré qu'elle ne me voit pas comme ça mais là, je venais, malgré moi, de passer en mode Traqueuse. La chose inconnue était passé par là peu de temps auparavant, mais la rue était bondée de monde, si quelqu'un avait vu quelque chose d'effrayant, alors il y aurait eu des cris. Donc, elle ressemblait à un homme ou son complice vampire était également passé par là, faisant en sorte que les pauvres humains détournent le regard sur le passage de la chose.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je me tournais vers ma sœur et les deux vampires. Charlotte étouffa un cris, de surprise ou de peur, je ne savais pas et franchement là, ça m'étais complétement égale. Éric attrapa la manche de Damien pour le tirer vers lui alors que celui-ci semblait soudainement pétrifié sur place. Moi en mode traqueuse était quelque chose qu'on ne voyait qu'une fois d'ordinaire, surtout chez les vampires puisque c'était juste avant que je ne les exécute. Eux auraient la chance de le voir au moins deux fois. Je me tournais vers Damien et Éric.

- Ramenez Charlotte chez elle, et toi ne les invite pas à entrer.

Puis je me tournais en direction de l'odeur et m'élançais dans sa direction sans attendre de réponse de leur part, de toute façon, ils ne me répondraient sans doute pas. Le choc sans doute...

La chasse commençait et cette créature ne m'échapperait pas.

Je filais à grande vitesse à travers les différents quartiers de Marseille jusqu'à atteindre un parc. Je me retournais brusquement en dégainant un des brownings sur mes cuisses et visais au niveau de ma tête. Je ne tirais pas, et me contentais de me détourner pour continuer à suivre l'odeur de la chose. A mes côtés Éric.

- Tu ne devais pas raccompagner ma sœur ?

Il me lança un regard indéchiffrable puis me répondit :

- Où as-tu vu qu'un vampire allait obéir à un ordre de la fameuse Traqueuse ? Damien la ramène.

Je grognais.

- Oui, mais Damien à quoi, trois mois ? Quitte à ce qu'un vampire raccompagne ma sœur, autant qu'il soit capable de se contenir...

Il me lança un bref regard et haussa les épaules. Effectivement, maintenant qu'il était là, ça ne servait pas à grand chose de dire ça. Il allait falloir que je fasse confiance à ce Damien. Je notais dans un coin de ma tête de la mettre sur ma liste de chasse si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Charlotte. Mais tant qu'elle suivrait mon conseil il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Je bifurquais pour m'enfoncer dans un coin du parc particulièrement boisé et me concentrais sur l'odeur lorsque la voix de Éric revint briser le silence :

- C'est quoi que tu traques ? Je n'ai jamais senti ce genre d'odeur...

Je haussais les épaules, après tout, je n'avais pas à lui répondre, et le fait que je ne le sache pas non plus n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Je m'arrêtais quelques instants puis reprenais la traque. Éric semblait plus m'observer qu'autre chose. Je profitais que son attention soit entièrement braquée sur moi pour m'introduire dans sa tête. Il était là sur demande d'Alexis, le maître de la ville voulait avoir des informations sur moi... Est-ce que je l'inquiétais ? Je continuais à traquer cette odeur, le browning toujours à la main lorsque, pour la seconde fois, je m'arrêtais à nouveau brusquement et jurais. Qui était le con qui avait mis un étang ici ? L'odeur menait droit devant l'étang, elle ne le contournait pas donc le créature avait traversé l'étang. Donc elle était passée dans l'eau, en d'autre terme, je ne pouvais plus la suivre. J'avais beau avoir un odorat aussi voire plus développé que celui d'un vampire, l'eau effaçait la trace de n'importe quelle odeur.

Par pure précaution, je faisais le tour du lac pour vérifier les odeurs mais rien à faire, je ne pouvais plus la sentir, je l'avais perdu. Sans pouvoir la voir. Je n'en savais pas plus qu'avant le début de cette traque... C'était... déprimant en fait. Je rejoignais donc le vampire, haussant les épaules lorsque je fus à quelques mètres de lui. Il sortit son portable et je l'entendis parler avec son ami Damien. Je pris, sans l'attendre, la direction de l'entrée du parc, il me rejoignit assez vite et, contrairement à ce que je croyais, resta à ma hauteur. A l'entrée du parc, Damien nous attendait, hochant la tête à ma question muette. Bien, Charlotte était à la maison.

La sonnerie de mon portable retentit et je le sortais de mon sac habilement. Je regardais le correspondant, le 'Dom' affichait me fit lever un sourcil et je décrochais rapidement.

- Oui ?

_Zara ?_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette question ? Si je décroche à mon portable et que c'est ma voix, c'est que c'est moi non ? Après un soupir et un regard vers le ciel je répondis tout de même par l'affirmative.

_IL faut que tu viennes, tout de suite._

Je demandais pourquoi et après un '_nouvelle scène de crime_' et une adresse, je raccrochais. Je m'éloignais de quelques mètres à la recherche d'une station de taxi. Lorsqu'une paire de clef apparut dans mon champ de vision, je me tournais vers Damien qui me regardais en souriant.

- Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

Je me tournais vers un Éric avec un regard qui devait traduire parfaitement mon 'non-mais-il-est-complétement-fou-ton-ami-ou-suicidaire-?' puisqu'il ferma brièvement les yeux comme pour dire 'oui, je sais'. Je haussais néanmoins les épaules, si ça me permettais d'arriver plus vite là-bas, je n'allais pas refuser même si j'étais coincé avec deux vampires.

Après un trajet silencieux, je sortais de la voiture en les remerciant. Dom venait vers moi et sembla intrigué en me voyant avec deux jeunes hommes un peu plus âgés que moi. Alors qu'il allait parlait, je sentis une odeur connue que les deux vampires semblaient également reconnaître.

- Mon père est ici ? demanda Damien.

Je me tournais vers Dom qui s'était subitement crispé tandis que Brent s'approchait, aussi pâle que la dernière fois mais ne semblant pas prêt à vomir. Il me salua d'un voix blanche et je baissais la tête, lui rendant par la même occasion son salut ; mon cerveau faisant les dernière connexion entre la présence de l'odeur de Christophe Dupas sur la scène de crime, la scène de crime en elle-même et la tension de Dom. Ce ne fut pas difficile, je me tournais vers les deux vampires qui cherchaient à regarder au-delà des voitures de police. Je croisais le regard de Éric avant de m'avancer vers le fils Dupas.

- Damien, ton père est mort.

On m'a toujours dit que je manquais de tact, Brent se raidit brusquement à mon annonce tandis que Éric fermait les yeux quelques instants. Damien, lui, me regarda sans comprendre. Il semblait encore tellement humain que c'était assez douloureux de voir cet air de parfaite incompréhension sur son visage à la beauté vampirique. Son ami plus âgé mit une main sur son épaule et les informations arrivèrent enfin au cerveau de Damien. Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle puis se tourna vers Éric qui le regardait l'air désolé. Les larmes se mirent à couler et il se tourna vers le second vampire pour se faire consoler.

Je prenais une nouvelle inspiration puis me tournais vers Dom et Brent. Ce dernier me regardait comme si j'étais vraiment insensible à tout. Il semblait avoir du mal à croire qu'il existe des personnes comme moi. Mais il ne connaissait pas l'expérience de la chose que j'avais derrière moi, combien de fois ai-je dû annoncer à quelqu'un qu'un personne lui étant chère avait brusquement disparu ? Combien de fois avais-je annoncer la mort d'un vampire avec un calme détaché ? Je ne les comptais plus.

Je suivis Dom sur la scène de crime. Elle était semblable à la précédente, et elle était sans doute comme la suivante le serait également. Je serrais les dents. J'avais croisé la créature responsable de ce carnage un peu plus tôt et je l'avais perdu. Sans doute revenait-elle de ce massacre. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants puis les levaient vers le ciel étoilé.

Je me tournais en entendant l'agent Brad dire à Damien et Éric qu'ils ne pouvaient pas allé plus loin. Éric me lança un regard presque suppliant tandis que Damien avait un air hagard.

- Laissez les passer !

Dom me regarda, un air surpris au visage. Je le comprenais, c'était la première fois que je faisais ça. Brent, lui, détourna la tête comme si me voir s'insupportait soudainement. Éric me remercia d'un hochement de tête. Et ils approchèrent de la victime. Je regardais les yeux de Damien s'écarquiller tandis que Éric se tournait soudainement vers moi, il venait de sentir l'odeur que nous venions de traquer.

La situation semblait m'échapper, je lançais un regard vers Dom et lui indiquais d'un geste de la tête que j'allais plus loin.

Là-bas, je sortais mon père et composais le numéro de Clément.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^.

Review ?

A la prochaine fois XD.

Gourmandizzz.


	9. Chapter 8

Désolé pour le temps, je n'ai aucune excuse !

En espérant que le chapitre vous plaira ^^"

* * *

Chapitre 8

Après mon coup de fil à Clément, je revins vers la scène de crime. La conversation avait été rapide, il m'avait suffi de prononcer les trois mots suivant « à l'aide » et de lui donnait l'adresse, Clément qui me connaissait mieux que personne, savait que j'étais bien trop fière et têtue pour admettre que j'avais besoin d'aide, généralement c'est lui qui m'impose de l'aide si j'en ai besoin, ce qui n'est pas souvent le cas. La seule chose qui me rassurée c'était qu'il serait bientôt là...

J'avais conscience qu'ils me regardaient tous, même les deux vampires qui n'avaient pu entendre ce que j'avais dit tant j'avais parlé bas. Il était anormal que je fasses ça, m'éloigner sans même jeter un coup d'œil au corps ou à la scène de crime. Je me dirigeais vers le corps de Christophe Dupas qui gisait en plusieurs morceaux, sans pour autant le regarder et je m'asseyais à côté, sans me soucier du sang qui tachait ma robe et mes bottes. De toute façon, je pouvais toujours retourner faire les boutiques un autre jour... Après un soupir, je décidais de regarder autour de moi, c'était assez anormal, jusqu'à présent la créature avait toujours attaqué des êtres humains à l'intérieur des maisons, alors pourquoi le corps de Christophe Dupas était à l'extérieur et que faisait-il ici ? Au vu de la surprise de Damien lorsqu'il avait posé la question, son père ne devait pas être dans le coin...

C'était bien la première fois que quelque chose que j'avais traqué m'échapper, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas d'odeur de sang dans celle de la chose, pourtant, il revenait clairement de sa partie de chasse. Pas d'odeur de sang... Je levais les yeux au ciel, sans faire attention au faite que Dom et les autres membres de la brigade m'observaient étrangement. Comment pouvait-il ne pas y avoir d'odeur de sang alors qu'elle avait tuée ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et ça commençait à me taper sur les nerfs : il y avait beaucoup de chose que je ne savais pas ces derniers temps. Un peu trop à mon goût !

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je tournais la tête pour poser mon regard sur Éric, lequel avait les yeux posés sur moi. Je le questionnait silencieusement en levant un sourcil, alors que je savais parfaitement de quoi il parlait... Il précisa donc.

-Cette odeur, tu étais sur sa piste tout-à-l'heure, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question lorsque tu la traquée, qu'est-ce qui a cette odeur ?

Brent était perdu, Dom se contentait d'écouter attentivement la conversation, il n'était pas stupide et avait clairement compris que ce n'était pas des humains. Savoir s'il les avaient déjà classé en tant que vampire, c'était autre chose, lui avait l'odorat d'un simple humain et ne pouvait donc pas le savoir aussi facilement, surtout alors qu'il faisait nuit... Comme je ne répondais pas, il enchaina :

- J'estime que nous avons le droit de savoir, surtout Damien, puisque ce truc a tué son père.

- Il aurait fini par le voir mourir, de toute façon... Ça s'est passé juste un peu plus tôt que prévue. C'est cette voie qu'il a choisit de prendre en devenant vampire ! Vivre en voyant les autres, proches compris, mourir les uns après les autres.

Brent se tourna vers moi d'un air scandalisé, mes paroles étaient injustement dures, c'était vrai. Damien se contentait de me regarder avec plus d'attention, semblant peser le poids des mots que je venais de prononcer tandis que Éric se dirigeait vers moi avec l'envie visible de me faire regretter ce que j'avais dit, son « tu es donc à ce point insensible à la douleur des autres ou c'est juste parce que c'est un vampire ? » lâché sèchement résonna dans le silence.

Clément stoppa net Éric.

- Un pas de plus vers Zara et je tire !

Il n'était pas du genre à plaisanter. Je me tournais vers lui sans pour autant me lever, il me jeta un coup d'œil comme pour s'assurer que je n'avais rien puis se re-concentra sur le vampire. Il le jaugea du regard alors que Damien ne comprenait clairement pas ce qu'il se passait. Après un rapide nouveau regard vers moi il baissa son derringer. Si je restais en compagnie de vampire, arme toujours rangée, c'est que la situation n'était pas dangereuse. Enfin, pas suffisamment pour que j'ai mon flingue à la main, bien en vue d'éventuels opposants.

Éric était resté immobile tout le temps que Clément avait eu son arme à la main et même alors qu'il l'avait rangé il restait tendue. Normal. Clément a une meilleure réputation que moi dans le sens ou il est le meilleur chasseur de notre agence, je suis juste derrière lui malgré mon jeune âge. En compagnie de deux hunters de notre niveau, il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes, c'était compréhensible. Dom me regarda, s'il avait l'habitude de travailler en collaboration avec moi, il avait déjà vu Clément suffisamment pour savoir qui il était. Et le fait que je l'avais appelé n'était pas passé inaperçu pour lui.

Toute l'attention de Clément était tournée vers moi, j'évitais de croiser son regard, me trouvant suffisamment pitoyable assisse dans le sang à côté d'un des clients que j'avais du purifier pour ne pas en rajouter. Son regard ne me quittait pas et je savais qu'il essayait de lire mes pensées. Ma tête était fermée à toute intrusion, même la sienne. Après une grande inspiration je décidais de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, je me tournais donc vers lui et me figeais, mes yeux se durcissant brusquement. Je détournais la tête et repartais dans un silence boudeur. Alexandre. Pourquoi le maitre vampire de Marseille était avec Clément ?

Ce dernier poussa un soupir, comprenant qu'avec la présence du maitre de la ville j'allais être pénible.

- J'avais rendez-vous avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'il est là, Zara.

Je haussais les épaules. Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça me faisais ? Dans tous les cas, il était là et il allait falloir que je fasse avec... Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner vers Alexandre pour savoir qu'il était amusé par la situation. Il devait vraiment trouvé ça drôle de me voir dans cet état. Mes jambes étaient maculées de sang, je relevais le bas de ma robe légèrement et dégainée mes deux brownings. J'en rangeais un dans mon sac et regardais fixement le second, cherchant à effacer la présence du maitre de la ville, peut-être qu'en me concentrant suffisamment il disparaitrait et tout ça ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve, un simple cauchemars.

C'était peine perdue, il était toujours là... J'avais conscience de réagir comme une gamine capricieuse mais j'en avais eu assez pour ce soir, j'avais demandé de l'aide, si en plus je devais me taper le maitre de la ville, sans mauvais jeu de mot, c'était inutile.

Clément s'approcha de moi, il fronçait les sourcils, mais cette fois, il pouvait bien se mettre en colère que ça m'étais égal ! Il ne pouvait pas me demander de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, je n'avais déjà pas pu le faire dans le restaurant alors que j'avais de quoi penser à autre chose, alors c'était clairement impossible ici. Je tournais la tête vers les voitures de police et découvrait que Jean était également présent et semblait perplexe. Clément suivit mon regard et sourit.

- Tu vas avoir le temps de t'habituer aux fréquents changement d'humeur de Zara.

'S'il ne meurt pas avant' voulus-je rajouter mais ça aurait fait beaucoup dans ce genre de remarque insensible. Mon humeur n'allait vraiment pas en s'améliorant, elle se dégradait même de plus en plus... Damien qui drague ma sœur au restaurant, une traque inutile faute de proie, un appel à l'aide, un maitre de la ville... ça faisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop en un soir. Je me contentais donc de lever les yeux au ciel et de retourner à la contemplation de mon arme, c'était vraiment passionnant... Clément soupira à nouveau en ne me voyant pas réagir.

- Tu soupires beaucoup ce soir...

Il me regarda mais je ne levais pas les yeux vers lui, alors il s'accroupit à ma hauteur, allant lui-même jusqu'à s'assoir dans le sang du père de Damien, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et il fronça les sourcils. Il me regarda un bref instant avant d'appeler Jean, lui disant d'approcher. Cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui soupira. Il aurait pu me poser la question plutôt que d'amener un débutant autant en purification qu'en chasse jusqu'à une scène de crime, plus précisément devant un cadavre mis en pièce par une créature inconnue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. S'il vomissait, je n'étais pas responsable !

Jean obéit, il était peut-être nouveau mais il avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas mettre Clément en colère. Dès qu'il vit le corps, il blêmit violemment, recula d'un pas et détourna le regard, la respiration saccadée à la limite de l'hyperventilation. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, pas encore, mais dès qu'il saurait qu'il avait connu cet homme, pire qu'il lui avait parlé la veille, comment réagirait-il ? Sans doute pas très bien. Mais ce serait compréhensible.

Damien regardait la scène sans bouger, depuis ce que j'avais dit à propos des vampires il semblait réfléchir, beaucoup. La seconde suivante, son regard se posait sur moi, il me scruta un long moment puis leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Est-ce que c'est...

Je le coupais, pas besoin de tenter le sort, je répondais avant que Clément ne pose la question jusqu'au bout.

- Oui, c'est lui.

Il se tourna donc vers moi, me questionnant du regard, et je me contentais de soupirer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Zara ?

Il ne prenait ce ton doux avec moi que lorsqu'il était inquiet. Je détournais le regard un instant puis, avec lenteur, le laissais voir ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de la soirée. Il sembla amusé par la partie restaurant, pour redevenir brusquement sérieux lorsque j'avais senti l'odeur de la chose. Il m'avait un jour avoué que mes souvenirs avaient quelque chose de fascinant. Je me souviens l'avoir regardée d'un air tellement sceptique qu'il s'était expliqué « si, je t'assures, c'est comme si tu avais une autre façon de voir les choses à cause de tes sens plus développés que ceux d'un être humain ou d'un hunter. Tu es moins focalisée sur ce que tu vois que sur ce que tu sens, ce que tu entends, etc... Un souvenir humain reste axé sur la vue, car le souvenir d'une odeur ou d'un son est moins important et donc moins présent et moins perceptible. » J'en avais conclu que j'étais anormal, ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Aujourd'hui, je savais ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était être dans ma tête et vivre le souvenir à ma manière, comme se laisser submerger par ma perception des choses, mes sens.

A la fin du souvenir, il savait pourquoi je l'avais appelée. Il était mon mentor, celui qui m'avait tout appris, c'était celui qui devait prendre les décisions lorsque quelque chose dans ce genre se passer, comme une référence. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis hocha la tête, acquiesçant à ma demande muette. Je n'aurais pas eue la force de re-prononcer ces mots. Pas ce soir.

Il m'envoya me changer. Dans le coffre de sa voiture, il y avait toujours une tenue de rechange pour moi. Une mauvaise habitude prise il y a longtemps. Mais pour une fois bienvenue, je n'étais pas dans une tenue adéquate pour une scène de crime. Sans discuter, comme une gentille petite fille, je me dirigeais vers la voiture, embarquant Jean au passage en lui disant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il m'obéit sans discuter tout en me laissant le tirer vers les voitures de police, hors du périmètre de sécurité. Même de là, je pouvais les entendre. Je réquisitionnais l'agent Brad pour surveiller avec Jean pendant que je me changeais.

Concentrée sur la conversation qui s'était engagée entre les hommes près du corps de Christophe Dupas, j'entendis Éric dire que je n'étais qu'une gamine insensible et Clément rigoler en réponse. Je me tendis lorsqu'il parla.

- Non, ça n'est pas le cas. Elle est habitué à ça. Tu es peut-être plus âgé qu'elle mais elle a sans doute vu beaucoup plus de chose horrible que tu ne le penses. Et puis, elle a une excuse pour être exécrable ce soir. Après tout, elle a du diner avec deux vampires alors qu'elle était en congé.

Ouf, il n'avait, au final, pas dit grand chose sur moi, rien de trop personnel. Je finis rapidement de me changer, gardant une oreille à leur conversation, pas décidée le moins du monde à être tenue à l'écart. Je me dirigeais à nouveau vers le corps, passant le cordon de bande jaune qui devait empêcher les personnes trop curieuse de s'approcher. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait personne à cette heure. Le meurtre avait à nouveau était fait en silence. Sans doute un cadeau du complice vampire... La conversation se stoppa à mon arrivée. Jean mit les pieds dans le plat.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

Parfois, je me demandais comment on pouvait faire ce genre de gaffe. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi l'espace d'un instant avant de se détourner, répondant implicitement à la question. Il me regarda à son tour, me questionnant du regard et je haussais les épaules. Clément sourit, et me lança un clin d'œil puis reprit un visage sérieux. Nous allions entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Parle moi de cette créature.

C'était un ordre. Je détestais les gens autoritaire, ou plutôt ceux qui donnaient sans arrêt des ordres. Pour que j'obéisse il fallait avoir mon respect, que j'obéisse sans discuter n'était même pas envisageable. Mais j'avais appris au côtés de Clément à me plier aux ordres, c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas le mettre en colère. Je le regardais malgré tout un long moment sans répondre puis je plissais les yeux. C'était moi qui lui avait demandé de l'aide, me mettant ainsi en position d'infériorité face à lui, en plus, c'était mon patron. Je répondis donc à la question après quelques minutes de silence, soupirant néanmoins, ce qui le fit sourire, sachant qu'il avait gagné.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit hier, c'est une créature inconnue, sans doute inexistante jusqu'à il y a peu de temps ou qui se cachait très bien mais qui a très faim en tout cas pour enchainer les massacres. Je ne l'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'aperçue. Du côté des victimes, c'est le calme plat. En d'autres termes, je ne sais rien sur elle, je n'ai rien sur elle, je suis complétement perdue. D'où ta présence ici.

C'était dit, la Traqueuse ne pouvait pas traquer. Sur cette affaire, je n'avais rien du tout, je n'avais que l'odeur, et ça n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais habituellement. Pour le moment, j'étais complétement inutile et je détestais ça. Le silence qui suivit ma tirade était pesant et significatif. Je regardais ailleurs. Levant mon regard vers le ciel, je cherchai l'espace de quelque seconde une réponse dans le ciel étoilé mais rien ne vint, alors je me contentai d'attendre de ne plus être le centre d'intérêt.

- A ce point ?

Clément semblait plus que surpris et je me doutais que mis à part lui, personne n'avait rien compris à mon histoire de victime et de calme plat. Je hochais la tête et répondis :

- Oui, à ce point, il fallait au moins ça pour que je demande de l'aide, non ? Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que saurait n'importe quel autre hunter !

- Ça, ça n'est pas vrai, tu as son odeur, donc tu peux le traquer.

- La belle affaire, il suffit qu'il se mette à pleuvoir ou que comme tout-à-l'heure il passe par un point d'eau pour que je le perde. J'étais sur sa piste, je l'aurais trouvée s'il n'y avait pas eu ce putain d'étang !

Il se tus, conscient que j'avais raison. Oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet étang, je l'aurais trouvée, je l'aurais sans doute déjà tuée et Christophe Dupas aurait été sa dernière victime, et Damien, vampire ou pas, ainsi que les enfants de la famille du second massacre n'auraient pas eu à s'inquiéter, ils auraient été vengé ! Mais la chose était passé par ce point d'eau et je l'avais perdue...

Avec un soupir, je me tournais enfin vers le corps du père de Damien. Je le fixai une seconde avant de tourner les yeux vers le fils. Éric était à ses côtés les yeux tournés vers Alexandre, qui était resté silencieux et calme jusqu'à présent. Damien me regardait fixement, ses yeux ne semblant pas vouloir me quitter plus de quelque secondes. J'effleurais son esprit et compris : il se concentrait sur moi pour ne pas penser au cadavre de son père. Comme c'était compréhensif. J'entrais un peu plus loin dans son esprit lorsque Éric se plaça devant moi, me fusillant du regard. Il savait ce que je faisais et ça ne lui plaisait clairement pas. Damien le regarda surpris et les autres se tournèrent vers nous. Clément se contenta de faire glisser son regard de moi au fils de Christophe Dupas en passant par le vampire plus âgé, puis il haussa les épaules et regarda à nouveau le corps.

Je reportais mon regard sur Damien et entrais plus loin, sans me soucier le moins du monde que l'autre vampire bouillait sur place avec l'envie de faire quelque chose. Le plus jeune vampire posa une main sur l'épaule de Éric et lui murmura de se calmer et de le laisser faire. Le vampire brun eut l'air surpris, aucun vampire en temps normal ne m'aurait laissé pénétrer son esprit, surtout pas moi, la Traqueuse. C'était comme me donner l'avantage, prendre un handicap. Si un jour je devais le tuer, il n'aurait aucune chance de m'échapper, pas après un tour dans son inconscient.

Le bleu m'observait, se demandant sans doute ce que je faisais. Je voyais énormément de chose, plus que ce que je voulais voir à l'origine. Damien poussait intentionnellement ses souvenirs vers moi, m'invitant à entrer plus profondément en lui. Mu par un espèce d'instinct normalement enfoui en moi, caché et maitrisé, je me rapprochais de ce vampire inconscient qui s'ouvrait délibérément. Je me laissais guidée et enregistrais les informations au fur et à mesure qu'elles se présentaient, me fondant en Damien jusqu'à devenir lui, une part de lui.

Clément se tourna brusquement vers moi, ses yeux écarquillés. Son premier réflexe fut de m'éloigner du jeune vampire, tandis que Alexandre et Éric semblaient proprement choqués. Ce vampire qui n'était encore qu'un enfant, même en étant plus âgé que moi, ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Et il m'entraînait avec lui.

Incapable de m'échapper de cet esprit, hypnotisée par tous ces souvenirs qu'il dirigeait vers moi, je me laissais complétement faire par Clément. Un claquement sec retentit alors qu'une brusque douleur et impression de brulure se faisait sentir. Il venait de me gifler ! Ça eu au moins le mérite de me ramener dans mon propre corps. Je posais une main sur ma joue en regardant mon mentor.

- Là, c'était nécessaire mais gifle moi encore une fois et je te botte les fesses !

Ma menace, sérieuse au demeurant, se perdit dans son rire. Je me renfrognais et décidais de me concentrer sur le corps de Christophe Dupas.

Je m'avançais donc vers le cadavre et agenouillais à ses côtés. Pauvre homme, alors que je l'avais purifié la veille...

- Le plus étrange c'est que ce meurtre est différent des autres...

- Comment ça ? me demanda Clément

- Jusqu'à présent, ça se passait à l'intérieur et il y avait plusieurs corps, des attaques de famille. Là, c'est un homme seul et il était à l'extérieur.

- N'est-ce pas plus simple d'attaquer quelqu'un lorsqu'il est seul et à l'extérieur ? demanda Brent.

- Si, mais les créatures surnaturelles ne pensent pas de cette manière. Dehors est synonyme d'exposition. Exposer le surnaturel, même s'il est déjà reconnu c'est la meilleure façon d'avoir un hunter sur le dos. La plupart des mandats d'exécution délivrés sont pour cette raison, même s'il y en a beaucoup d'autres pour des meurtres et des massacres.

- Exact, continua Clément, s'ils ont le choix ou un peu d'intelligence, ils attaqueront dans un endroit clos et fermé.

Il se posta de l'autre côté du corps et nous enfilâmes tous les deux une paire de gant. J'entendis une brusque inspiration et sans me retourner je dis à Damien d'éviter de regarder s'il ne pensait pas capable de le supporter. Il acquiesça et je sursautais. J'étais dos à lui mais j'avais parfaitement conscience de ses moindres faits et gestes. Clément me fit un sourire rassurant et pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, me disant implicitement qu'il m'expliquerait plus tard. Je me re-concentrais sur le corps.

- Jusqu'à présent, tous les organes ont été prélevés. J'imagine que cette créature, quoi qu'elle soit les mange.

Mon mentor hocha la tête, acceptant que je commande les opérations, malgré ce que j'avais dit, j'étais sur ce cas depuis le début et, par conséquent, j'en savais plus que lui. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans les observations, je commentais.

- Plus d'organes également... C'est fait plus proprement que les autres fois... moins de morceaux éjectés de tous les côtés...

J'entendis un bruit de course précipité, et peu de temps après le bruit écœurant de quelque chose qu'on recrache suivit par une odeur âcre et amer. Quelqu'un était parti vomir. Sans y prêter plus d'attention je repartis dans mon 'travail'.

- Le sang n'a pas giclé, pas de traces d'éclaboussures... Ça a été rapide, il est mort vite, sans trop de souffrance...

- Les organes ont été retirés après la mort, annonça Clément en me désignant quelque chose.

J'acquiesçais avant de remarquer quelque chose qui jusque là m'avait échappée.

- Il lui manque un bras !

Et en effet, le bras gauche de Christophe Dupas n'était pas là. Nous le cherchâmes un moment, sans succès. Le membre avait disparu, sans doute emporté par la créature, ou mangé.

- C'est la première fois qu'il manque autre chose que les organes.

Je me tournais vers Dom pour avoir confirmation, je n'étais pas médecin légiste et ne m'étais pas non plus amusé à recomposer les corps des victimes. Il confirma.

Après quelques instants supplémentaires à regarder la scène de crime, Clément me fit signe que nous partions. J'étais retournée m'agenouiller près du cadavre et me relevais donc pour partir. Ils m'attendaient près du cordon de sécurité, je me détournais donc du père de Damien et me dirigeais vers eux. A peine avais-je fais un pas que quelque chose m'agrippa la cheville droite. Je sursautais et me retournais puis baissais les yeux vers le cadavre pour me figer l'instant d'après.

Christophe Dupas, le corps légèrement relevé vers moi me retenais avec son bras restant, ses doigts serrant ma cheville comme les serres d'un oiseau tenant sa proie. Les yeux ouverts, il me fixait du regard vide qu'on tous les morts qui le sont vraiment et le resterons jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les relève.

- Aide moi !

Le mot résonna à mes oreilles, couvrant l'appel de Jean. Les souvenirs de Christophe Dupas s'engouffrèrent en moi et l'espace d'un instant infini, je devins lui et je vis.


	10. Chapter 9

Coucou, me revoilà après une longue absence, du au manque d'inspiration.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ^^

Merci à **janeandteresa** et à **whiskas** pour leur reviews =D Merci.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Les souvenirs s'entremêlaient en moi. D'abord flous et indistincts, ils se précisèrent lentement et reprirent une organisation chronologique. Je tentais, l'espace d'un très court instant, de trier les souvenirs, d'écarter les souvenirs inutiles avant d'abandonner. Le seul inconvénient que je voyais à cette capacité, c'était cette obligation de tout voir, revoir en quelques minutes tous les souvenirs d'un homme ou d'une femme, toute une vie. Ça me forçait souvent à prendre un temps de réhabilitation lorsque je me retrouvais à nouveau moi-même.

Un humain garde, dans son subconscient et dans la mémoire de son corps des souvenirs de ses premiers jours, de ses premières années. Les souvenirs passaient toujours à une vitesse anormale et je savais que si je n'avais pas été aussi habituée à vivre cette expérience, j'aurais raté énormément de chose, des détails – importants ou inutiles, des bribes de souvenirs, voire des souvenirs entiers.

C'était une question d'habitude mais également de rapidité mentale et de capacité de mémorisation. Je possédais les trois.

Les souvenirs de Christophe Dupas étaient heureux dans ses premières années. Une euphorie pure qui ne pouvait être que contrebalancée par la suite par une douleur déchirante. La perte violente de ses parents, lors de ses huit ans, en fut la plus grande marque. L'euphorie devint tristesse et la tristesse laissa place à une sorte de mélancolie teintée de déprime. Le bonheur revint quand il atteint l'âge de treize ans. Une nouvelle famille après près de cinq années passées dans un orphelinat miteux d'un quartier quelconque d'une ville sans nom. Un flash d'anxiété prononcé me parvint lors du souvenir d'un déménagement, sans doute provoqué par l'idée de ne pas s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle ville, dans sa nouvelle école et parmi ceux qui seraient ses nouveaux camarades. Une peur légitime et commune à bien des enfants et des adultes... L'amour, ou plutôt l'attachement prononcé devint une constante de sa vie lors de ses quinze ans. Les conquêtes défilèrent pendant des années, toutes suivies par un moment de pause et de réflexion. La fin de certaines de ces amourettes d'adolescent étaient teintées d'un peu de tristesse ou de regret, parfois de remords.

L'amour avec un grand 'A' ne vint que bien plus tard, vers l'âge de vingt-deux ans. Un puissant flot d'émotion me parvint pour une grande blonde au yeux couleur argent. Un mariage suivit rapidement, quelques deux années après. Un bonheur immense teinté d'une certaine hystérie marqua la naissance de son fils, qui fut prénommé Damien, comme le père défunt de sa femme. La période des années consacrés à s'occuper de Damien et à l'élever, surtout les premières, me tira un sourire mental attendrit. Elles furent marquées d'une joie si intense que je me mis à redouter le revers de fortune. Il ne tarda pas à venir. La femme blonde fut retrouvée égorgée dans la chambre de son fils, suite à un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné. L'enfant n'en garda aucuns souvenirs conscients, seul une crispation de sa mâchoire et une soudaine tension dans ses muscles, qui passa totalement inaperçu pour le père, lors de films mettant en scène différents cambriolages montra que son subconscient et son corps en avaient gardés un souvenir bien présent même aujourd'hui.

A l'âge de trente et un ans, un nouveau déménagement eut lieu, vers la ville de Marseille, le surnaturel commençait à être connu, sans que cela n'est une quelconque incidence sur la vie de Christophe ou de son fils, alors âgé de six ans. Deux années pendant lesquelles il passa son temps entre son fils et son travail défilèrent. Petites joies, petites déprimes, et un deuil de sa femme prononcé furent les seules émotions restantes de ces deux ans. Puis la vie repris son cours. Par la suite, lorsque son fils eut douze ans, quatre ans plus tard, les conquêtes recommencèrent à défiler, la perte d'espoir d'un nouvel amour déjà connu et déjà disparu entachant ces nouvelles relations, qui furent toutes, sans exceptions, très courtes. La situation demeura la même jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, lors de l'apparition d'un ami vampire auprès de Damien. Je reconnus Éric. Vint ensuite, l'envie du gamin de se transformer, puis la transformation et il y a quatre jours, la rencontre de Christophe avec un lycanthrope. Je pus également revoir notre rencontre, sa purification, les sensations de bien-être procurés par mon pouvoir.

Les souvenirs intéressants arrivèrent enfin et je me concentrais davantage encore. M'arriva la vague impression d'un rendez-vous urgent en rapport avec une anxiété et une peur inéluctable. Je ne vis pas le complice vampire ou quoi qu'il soit pour cette chose. En revanche, je vis l'attaque avec une précision étonnante. L'adrénaline avait dégourdit le cerveau de Christophe Dupas, suffisamment pour qu'il soit capable d'intégrer plusieurs événements en même temps et à grande vitesse.

L'attaque commença, non pas par une action mais par un son. Espèce de grognement mêlé d'une sorte de ronronnement audible et intense. Le son fit sortir le père de Damien des bois. Je ressentis l'anxiété, non, plus que ça, la peur que lui inspiré ce bruit. Il savait ce que c'était. La simple expression de son visage en était la preuve. Le son devint plus fort, le volume du ronronnement augmentant comme s'il se rapprochait. Christophe, proche de la panique, regarda de tous les côtés pour localiser l'emplacement exact du bruit animal.

Inutile.

La créature attaqua des bois.

Elle était bipède et avait allure humaine, mais elle ne faisait clairement pas partie du genre humain. Si je n'avais pas su ça impossible, j'aurais dit que c'était une goule. Cette créature n'en avait ni l'odeur, ni les caractéristiques. Je me demandai durant une seconde s'il y avait possibilité pour qu'elle craigne le feu, avant de conclure que oui, goule, zombie et autres joyeuseté du genre étaient 'inflammable' et c'était tant mieux, au moins un moyen de s'en débarrasser ! Je me fit donc la note mentale d'emporter un lance-flamme lorsque je partirais pour la massacrer, après tout, il y avait dans les locaux de l'agence une quantité d'armes extraordinaire, autant par le nombre que par le choix.

Le bruit de la chair se déchirant me ramena brutalement aux souvenirs de Christophe. La chose venait de transformer son avant-bras, ou ce qui semblait être un avant-bras humain, en une sorte de courte faux. Le corps de Christophe fut ouvert en deux au niveau du ventre, le sang gicla autour de lui alors que l'homme poussait un hurlement à mi-chemin entre la douleur et l'agonie. Je fermais une seconde les yeux, mentalement. Les bruits me renseignèrent sur les actions de la chose. Peu de temps après, le souvenir s'estompa... Christophe venait de mourir. L'attaque avait duré moins d'une minute. La mort avait effectivement était rapide.

Alors que je m'attendais à rouvrir les yeux sur le monde réel, je vis quelque chose de sombre dissimulé au centre d'un espace lumineux. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça... Peu sûre de moi, j'approchais mentalement de cette zone sombre, restant néanmoins à une distance respectable de cette ombre. C'est alors que je m'approchais davantage que je compris ce que j'avais devant moi. C'était intuitif, je savais...

L'esprit du père de Damien était composé de parties bien séparées. L'une claire et lumineuse, ouverte pour moi et n'importe qui d'autre pouvant rentrer dans les souvenirs de cet humain. L'autre était son contraire parfait : sombre, remplie de ténèbres et... verrouillée ! Mon esprit représenta une grille fermée d'un lourd cadenas, quelque chose d'impossible à forcer et l'espace d'un instant, je me demandais si Clément aurait pu entrer dans cette zone. Je n'avais que la partie visible de l'iceberg... Mais la partie immergée venait de m'appeler.

J'avançais sans plus me préoccuper de la prudence, sûre et certaine que je pourrais passer. Pas parce que Christophe était mort, non, ses souvenirs, encore présents pour le moments étaient indisponibles pour quiconque d'autre que moi. Mais j'avais une chose que les autres n'avaient pas : une invitation. C'était lui qui m'avait demandé de l'aider... s'il n'avait pas voulu que je vois ce qu'il cachait, son esprit ne m'aurait pas entraîné ici. Et effectivement, le cadenas se détacha et tomba dans un bruit mat sur le sol inexistant. La lourde chaine qui retenait les grilles closes tinta contre les barreaux et le portail s'ouvrit.

Je vis alors la partie torturée et submergée par le chagrin. Il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de sa femme, malgré qu'il donnait bien le change devant son fils et les autres. Les zones d'ombres dans ses souvenirs devinrent claires, les raisons ou les signification de certaines choses m'apparurent, aussi limpide que de l'eau. Je vis sa rencontre avec deux vampires douteux, un certain temps avant leur déménagement pour Marseille. L'un beaucoup plus puissant que l'autre. Aucun des deux n'était Alexandre. Étrangement, j'en ressenti du soulagement.

Je vis le pacte, la tentative pour ramener sa femme à la vie, les meurtres, les sacrifices. Pour ce faire, le corps avait été exhumé, je vis ce que cette femme qu'il aimait tant devint. Une chose sans nom, enfermée dans un endroit obscur, attachée. L'appétit qu'elle développa pour les organes humains, et quelque chose de plus obscure sur lequel je fus incapable de mettre un nom...

Le visage des deux vampires se grava dans mon cerveau, prendre ainsi avantage sur un homme détruit et ravagé par le chagrin...! Ils étaient mes proies, eux et la chose inhumaine qu'était devenue la femme de Christophe Dupas.

Un éclair de douleur transperça ma tête et mes yeux. Lorsque je revins sur terre, je vis Clément et Alexandre devant moi. Tous les deux me regardaient. La seconde chose que je remarquais fut que j'étais à genoux devant le corps de Christophe. Tout de suite après me vint la sensation de quelque chose d'humide coulant le long de mes joues et dans mon cou. Je levais une main pour toucher le liquide et la portait devant mes yeux, me demandant l'espace d'une demi-seconde si je pleurais... Du sang ...? Je pleurais du sang ? J'essuyai les yeux et dû me rendre à l'évidence que oui, je versais des larmes de sang. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas, quoi que je fasses, les larmes continuaient de couler le long de mon visage. Incapable de comprendre, je tournais les yeux vers Clément.

Il avait l'air inquiet. Ce fut la seule chose que j'eus le temps de remarquer avant qu'un nouvel éclair de douleur ne transperce mon crâne et que je perdes conscience.

Je sentis juste Clément me rattraper avant que je ne tombe en avant puis tout devint noir...

Du rêve que je fis je ne me souvins seulement de quelques sentiments décousus, sans suite logique entre eux... La haine succédait à la joie, la tristesse à l'euphorie, l'envie de mourir et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute précédait la volonté de continuer à vivre et d'avancer... Le sol et le plafond se confondaient dans une pièce uniforme et vide de couleur, parfois noire, parfois blanche. Les sons étaient étouffés, inaudible, le contact des murs n'existaient pas, pas de sensation, pas de sons... Pas de sens...

Les seules choses qui restèrent clairement furent la douleur, lancinante et la folie, imminente.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ si tout se passe bien, je posterai plus rapidement maintenant.

Gourmandizzz.


	11. Chapter 10

Je n'ais aucunes excuses ! Enfin si, j'étais en période d'examen de mi-semestre, ça compte non ? Bon, cette fois, pour de bon, les chapitres devraient arriver plus vite à partir de maintenant.

Merci à **ipiuu-camille** pour sa review ^^

Maintenant, place au chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée sur un canapé que je reconnu comme l'un de ceux de l'agence. J'entendais le bruit d'une conversation chuchotée, provenant de quelque part sur ma droite. La curiosité ayant toujours été mon pire défaut, je me résignais à ouvrir les yeux, sachant que je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je ne saurais pas. Les murmures venaient du bureau de Clément dont la porte avait été laissée entrouverte de quelques centimètres, sans doute dans le but d'entendre lorsque je me réveillerai... Manqué, si je puis dire. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, il restait d'ailleurs quelques heures avant l'aube. Je n'avais donc pas dormi longtemps. Il m'était pourtant impossible d'en déterminer la durée. Un mouvement près de mon ventre me fit réagir au quart de tour : mon bras gauche – celui qui n'était pas coincé sous mon corps à cause de ma position – s'élança vers la masse debout à côté de moi, ma main agrippa un poignet et je tirais d'un coup sec en effectuant une rotation avec mon corps, échangeant nos places. L'action ne dura que quelques secondes, ma main droite s'était d'elle-même dirigée vers ma botte lors du mouvement, dégainant le poignard que j'y avais caché et l'appuyant contre une gorge pâle.

La porte du bureau de mon patron fut repoussée rapidement et je pris enfin conscience de la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais à califourchon sur un corps ivoire allongé sur le canapé à la place que j'avais occupé, le menaçant à l'aide d'une lame bien aiguisée. Le pire n'était pas la position, non c'était le fait que ce soit un vampire sous moi, et plus précisément Éric. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je rougis involontairement. Lui aussi avait l'air surpris. Ce fut un rire qui me fit me souvenir que j'étais un être douée d'un cerveau et de muscle et donc de capacité motrice, je me redressais rapidement pour retomber tout aussi vite, mais en direction du sol. Je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me laissais aller contre le corps derrière moi, les yeux fermés. Un soudain silence me fit prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas, je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour me rendre compte que c'était parce que c'était Damien qui m'avait rattrapé et que je ne m'étais pas dégagée instantanément. Non mais, un vampire quand même !

Sauf que je ne tenais déjà pas sur mes jambes et que c'était juste un simple instinct de survie qui m'avait fait réagir ainsi avec Éric. Tant pis pour ma réputation, tant pis pour tout. J'avais besoin de quelques instants pour retrouver l'usage complet de mes membres après ce qui m'étais arrivée. La douleur revint brusquement, comme si elle avait été en veille jusqu'à présent. Mon crâne pulsait durement et j'avais l'impression écœurante que ma tête allait exploser. Je fus prise de vertige et remerciais mentalement Damien de me soutenir. Le monde s'obscurcit en un instant et je sombrais à nouveau dans une inconscience emplie de douleur et de cauchemars.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux dans une pièce blanche, cette même pièce que j'avais vu dans mon dernier 'rêves'... Pouvais-je vraiment le qualifier de rêve ou devais-je appeler ça un cauchemars ? Aucunes idées. J'avais déjà fait des cauchemars, j'en faisais même souvent, à cause de mon métier, à traquer les monstres, on voyait des choses monstrueuses. Ça, ça avait la texture d'un cauchemar, mais était tellement plus angoissant pour moi. D'un cauchemar, je savais pouvoir me réveiller mais de quelque chose comme ça, qui semblait enfoui en moi, sans cesse présent à n'attendre qu'un signe de faiblesse de ma part pour revenir me hanter, j'ignorais comment m'en échapper.

J'entendis un cri qui me glaça le sang, la douleur, non la souffrance à l'état pure perçait le silence de la pièce, sans pour autant résonner. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Une pièce vide de tous dans laquelle un son n'avait pas d'écho ? Impossible et pourtant... Je me retournais rapidement pour m'apercevoir avec stupéfaction qu'une silhouette indistincte était assise recroquevillait dans un coin de la salle. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, la tête cachait entre ses bras posés sur ses genoux.

Elle criait.

Je m'approchais lentement, prudente, et remarquais qu'elle était jeune, très jeune. Pourquoi enfermer une enfant de cette âge dans une pièce blanche ? Bonne question, dont je ne connais pas la raison. Un étrange sentiment de malaise commença à monter en moi, sans aucunes raisons valables. Je gigotais un instant avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de recommencer à m'approcher. L'angoisse s'ajouta au malaise et ces deux émotions gagnèrent en intensité à chaque pas que je faisais vers la petite fille.

Elle avait commençais à se cogner la tête contre le mur derrière elle, semblant chercher à se faire mal. Je tendis une main vers elle avec l'envie de l'en empêcher, mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et ma température corporelle sembla se refroidir. Je déglutis difficilement mais me forçais à poser ma main sur l'épaule de la silhouette.

Je ne fis que passer à travers.

La stupéfaction me cloua sur place, mon cœur arrêtant ses battements l'espace de quelques secondes interminables, et une boule angoissante se forma dans ma gorge, rendant ma respiration difficile et mon estomac se serra désagréablement. J'eus envie de vomir.

La silhouette s'était mise à pleurer, du sang commençant à tacher le mur derrière elle sans pour autant qu'elle ne semble s'en soucier. Pour ne pas avoir à penser à ces actes et à leur signification, je me concentrais sur la fillette en elle-même. Je ne pouvais pas voir grand chose, en effet elle était très indistincte et semblait plus faite de brume que de chair. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce sang sur les murs, j'aurais pensé que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Mais c'était sans doute juste moi...

Je pris une longue et profonde respiration, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle d'un souffle qui m'échappait. Je gardais les yeux fixaient sur l'enfant, cherchant à percevoir d'elle quelque chose d'autre qu'une silhouette sombre. Mais rien.

Combien de temps s'écoula exactement ? Je l'ignorais. Je restais seulement en sa présence ce qui me sembla une éternité avant d'attendre une serrure cliqueter. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais pas fait attention à mon environnement immédiatement. Une clef tourna lentement dans la porte alors que je balayais du regard la salle. J'eus un moment d'ébahissement, la pièce était uniformément blanche. Pas de fenêtres, pas de porte. D'où venait ce bruit alors ?

Une porte s'ouvrit. Dans le coin opposé à celui où était serré le petit corps de la fillette. Pas de poignée à l'intérieur, rien de visible pour indiquer qu'il y avait une ouverture ici. Pas de repères.

L'angoisse revint, plus violente qu'avant. Je sentis mon cœur recommençait à battre à une vitesse folle et ma respiration s'accélérer au point où je semblais à deux doigts de frôler l'hyperventilation. Je tentais de réguler mon souffle. Sans y parvenir. Je regardais, comme au ralentit, la porte s'ouvrir. Je fus presque surprise qu'elle ne grince pas, mais ça aurait sans doute fait clicher. J'entendis une brusque respiration, et tournais la tête vers la fille. Elle avait relevé la tête et fixait maintenant l'ouverture qui se révélait lentement.

Ses yeux me frappèrent, tâches bleues semblant luire anormalement sur un visage trop pâle.

La même couleur que celle de mes yeux, mais ceux de l'enfant luisaient doucement comme s'ils avaient été phosphorescent. Je pus voir la peur inscrite dans ses prunelles, et une petite lueur d'espoir. Alors que je me tournais pour voir qui entré dans cette pièce blanche, la douleur lancinante dans ma tête revint. Si forte que j'en eu les larmes aux yeux. Ma respiration devint sifflante et je fermais étroitement les paupières dans l'espoir vain de la faire disparaître. Je me laissais glisser au sol, entendant dans un brouillard de plus en plus épais, une voix masculine et agréable, presque chantante, résonner dans le silence qu'avait laissé l'arrêt des sanglots de l'enfant.

- Alors, princesse, tu as compris la leçon ? Tu sais pourtant que...

Le reste se fondit en un son incompréhensible alors que je perdais conscience une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Ce fut une sensation de chaleur qui favorisa ma reprise de conscience dans le monde réel. J'entendais un bruit étrange et détonnant dans la pièce. Concentrée sur la recherche de l'origine et de la provenance de ce son, je ne remarquais que distraitement que je tremblais violemment. J'entendis à mes côtés un murmure auquel je fus incapable de donner un sens, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à détacher les mots et ils ne trouvaient aucunes signification dans mon cerveau. De façon tout aussi absente, je constatais la disparition de la douleur qui avait, quelques heures plus tôt, lancinée ma tête.

Il me fallut quelques instants de plus pour m'apercevoir que Clément me tenait dans ses bras et que c'était sa voix qui me parlait. Je promenais un regard vide dans la pièce autour de moi, notant au passage que j'étais de nouveau dans la salle d'attente de l'agence, et rencontrais les yeux du maître de la ville, de Dom et de Éric. Je dus rencontrer d'autres personnes sur mon chemin, mais je ne pris pas la peine, où n'eut pas la force de les reconnaître. Finalement, mon regard se posa sur Damien et Jean, assis côte à côte sur un canapé en face de l'endroit où j'étais. Ils semblaient inquiet. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant que mon cerveau ne repasse en vitesse normal et me permette d'écouter et surtout de comprendre ce que disait mon mentor.

- Chut Zara, ça va aller, tout va bien...

Je décrochais de ses mots d'encouragement et de réconfort. Je réfléchis un moment avant de comprendre que ce son qui emplissait la pièce et qui m'avait semblé si étrange, provenait de moi. Il me fallut quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre que ce son était en fait des sanglots, énorme. Ceux-là même qui me faisait trembler de la tête au pied. J'essayais de me calmer ou au moins de baisser le son, mais je n'y parvins pas. Je laissais, alors, ma tête partir en arrière, tout contre l'épaule de Clément et refermais les yeux.

J'avais toujours été doué pour me calmer, cacher ce que je ressentais : il suffisait que je me concentre sur autre chose. J'essayais de me focaliser sur la voix de Clément mais je n'arrivais pas à la tenir, mon esprit semblait sans cesse repartir vers cette pièce blanche de mon rêve, vers cette petite fille terrifiée, vers des questions que je ne voulais pas me poser. Il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour me distraire, vite.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et laissa à nouveau mon regard errer dans la pièce. Je clignais des yeux en remarquant un cadre auquel je n'avais jamais prêté attention auparavant, sans doute parce que je ne passais pas ma vie dans la salle d'attente de notre agence et que j'avais autre chose à faire que d'observer la décoration quand j'y étais. Ce n'était pas une peinture, ni une quelconque image prise quelque part genre paysage ou autre, non c'était une photo. Une photo de notre équipe lors de l'ouverture de l'agence. L'équipe n'avait pas changée, elle comptait juste un ou deux membres de moins, mort d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il y avait en plus une ou deux secrétaires.

Clément nous avait tous trouvé avant de prendre la décision d'ouvrir l'agence. Il en avait l'idée depuis longtemps, mais seul il n'aurait rien pu faire. Je fus la dernière qu'il trouva. A ce moment, je vivais encore chez mes parents, et je ne l'étais pas encore réellement rebellée contre l'autorité parentale. Je m'en souviens si précisément que j'aurais presque pu croire que ça s'était passé la veille alors que plusieurs années étaient déjà passées. C'était lors d'un début de soirée, nous étions en hiver, il faisait déjà nuit. J'étais engoncée dans une énorme doudoune noire, il faisait froid ce jour-là, une grosse écharpe en laine blanche assortie avec mes gants et un bonnet avec un pompon sur le dessus. J'étais assise sur un banc, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'esprit à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Clément n'avait aucune raison d'être dans ce parc, il avait simplement décidé de passer par là ce soir-là, il n'avait aucune raison de s'arrêter non plus à quelques mètres de moi, il l'avait pourtant fait. Il m'avait dit, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, après m'avoir interrogé sur ce à quoi je pensais ce soir-là, qu'il avait sentit quelque chose de bizarre dans ce coin du parc, quelque chose de surnaturel. Il avait par la suite compris que ça n'était que moi et mes pouvoirs incontrôlés.

Le vampire qui avait attaqué s'était montré extrêmement silencieux, je l'avais repéré à une centaine de mètres avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, son odeur m'avait submergée l'espace d'une seconde et m'avais appris de lui ce que j'aurais eu besoin de savoir si j'avais su comment le tuer. J'avais déjà sauté de mon banc et m'étais écartée de quelques mètres lorsque Clément s'était interposé. Je l'avais regardé faire, étrangement fascinée par ses gestes, sa confiance en lui, et l'assurance qu'il dégageait. A aucun moment il n'avait eu peur d'être mordu ou d'être blessé, j'en avais été sûre, je l'avais senti : la peur a une odeur qui lui est propre et il ne la dégageait pas. Le combat, s'il on pouvait parler de combat, n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Le vampire – jeune, moins d'une centaine d'années – n'avait eu aucunes chances.

Clément s'était tourné vers moi, nous avions parlés pendant près d'une demi-heure, je n'avais vraiment retenu de cette discussion que sa proposition d'apprendre à utiliser mes capacités, à les contrôler, à travailler en collaboration avec lui et d'autres pour purifier et, peut-être, si je m'en sentais capable, chasser les vampires lorsqu'ils enfreignaient la loi. Je me souviens encore de ma réponse et de la tête qu'il avait fait. Le « non » que j'avais prononcé avait été catégorique, je n'avais eu aucun mal à imaginer la réaction de mes parents, eux qui détestaient tout ce que appartenait au surnaturel, et j'étais déjà en suffisamment mauvaise posture vis-à-vis d'eux à ce moment que je n'avais pas l'envie d'amener un nouveau sujet de conflit chez moi.

Il n'avait pas insisté, s'était contenté de me ramener chez moi. J'avais cru être 'sauvée', je l'avais regardé partir, l'observant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu au coin de la rue ; bien sûr j'avais regretté, je sentais dans chaque fibre de mon corps que j'étais faites pour ça, que puisque j'en avais les capacités ce serait un vrai gaspillage que de ne pas le faire. J'étais restée silencieuse, je ne l'avais pas appelé, bien qu'il m'ait donné son numéro avant de partir, « au cas où je changerais d'avis » m'avait-il dit.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais rentrée à la maison après les cours, j'avais entendu – avant même d'entrer chez moi – mes parents adoptifs se disputer. J'étais restée planté devant la porte d'entrée pendant une ou deux minutes, histoire d'essayer de comprendre le sujet de cette dispute – sans y parvenir, leur cris étaient assez incompréhensible – avant de prendre une bonne inspiration, mon courage aussi et j'avais ouvert le battant, j'étais entrée dans la 'fosse aux lions'. J'avais espéré monter dans ma chambre sans passer par la case 'parents' mais mon père ne m'en avait pas accordé la possibilité, « Zara, viens là, tout de suite ! » avais-je entendu, j'avais déjà un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, loupé, réessayé une autre fois... J'avais fait volte-face et était entrée dans le salon. Il m'avait fallu exactement une seconde pour voir Clément, une de plus pour supposer la raison de sa présence ici, une autre pour que mon cerveau face le lien avec les cris entendus jusqu'à présent, et encore une autre pour comprendre que j'allais encore en prendre pour mon grade.

Le temps de cligner une fois des yeux, les cris s'étaient tournés contre moi. Je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre, j'avais capté l'air surpris et désolé de Clément, je m'étais retourné, avait monté les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, étais rentrée dans ma chambre. Le temps de rassembler mes affaires, de les mettre dans un sac et de redescendre, mon père – trop occupé à hurler son horreur des choses anormales – ne s'était même pas aperçu de mon absence.

Pas besoin de faire un dessin, j'étais partie de chez moi, avait accepté sa proposition pour travailler avec lui, trouvé un appartement – Clément m'avait aidé dans les premiers temps, même si j'avais d'abord refusé, je comprenais son état d'esprit : techniquement c'était de sa faute si j'étais 'à la rue'. Il avait suffit que Clément entre dans ma vie et elle avait entièrement changée.

Sur cette photo, je portais une tenue légère, malgré le temps frisquet du mois de février : un short en jean noir, un t-shirt blanc uni au-dessous d'un boléro à manche longue, en laine noire. Couvrant mes jambes, des bas 'damier' blanc et noir arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux, et une paire de talon noir – l'une des rares fois où je portais des talons. Ce jour-là, j'avais également un manteau long, noir, dont le bas arrivé à mi-cuisse. Je ne le portais pas sur la photo, non mais si j'avais su que quelqu'un allait nous prendre en photo, je l'aurais pris... Mon patron m'avait déjà bien cerné, en même temps, il avait déjà commencé à me former comme hunteuse et purificatrice.

Clément portait un jean, noir lui aussi, et une chemise blanche. Nous étions les deux seuls a porter ces couleurs. Tous les autres portaient des vêtements colorés. Une certaine mélancolie s'empara de moi à nous revoir tous comme ça, ensemble, souriant. Je m'aperçus que les sanglots s'étaient éteints et que je ne tremblais plus, je tournais alors la tête vers mon mentor.

- Ça va, tout va bien.

Il sembla peser le pourcentage de vérité dans ma phrase avant de hocher brièvement la tête et de m'aider à me relever.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est la première fois que ça arrive.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre alors je me contentais de hausser les épaules, l'air décontracté, comme si ça n'était rien du tout. Pour appuyer ma 'réponse', et la rendre plus véridique, je lui fis également un sourire que je voulais rassurant puis lui tirais la langue. Je m'étirais, étendant mes muscles et étouffais une grimace en entendant mes os craquer – qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester ce son ! Je fis un premier pas hésitant puis un second plus assuré. La douleur dans ma tête avait complétement disparu maintenant.

-Bien, je sais ce qui a fait ça. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre en chasse, déclarais-je avec assurance.

Ils me regardèrent ahuri, je pouvais les comprendre, il y a à peine quelques heures, j'avais signalé que j'ignorais tout de cette chose, que j'étais inutile. C'était le cas. Plus maintenant. J'eus un sourire amusé, j'étais enfin utile et dans mon élément. La chasse était la partie la plus dangereuse et la plus intéressante de mon métier. Et ça allait commencer.

- Racontes.

Un ordre. Mais je l'avais appelé, alors il chasserait avec moi cette fois, comme au bon vieux temps. Je m'exécutais, plus vite commencé, plus vite finis, et plus vite nous nous mettrions en chasse.

N'empêche, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander qui était cette petite fille...

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût.

Bisous,

Gourmandizzz.


End file.
